


A Little More To The Left

by ItstheBookworm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: ASL, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Automail, Automail Mechanics, Bandaids, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Disturbing Themes, Doctors & Physicians, Don't Like Don't Read, Edward Elric Swears, F/M, Fake Character Death, Gen, Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language of Flowers, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Medical Inaccuracies, Military, Minor Original Character(s), Murder Mystery, Murder Suspects, Mute Edward Elric, Newspaper Articles, Newspapers, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Fullmetal Alchemist, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy, Parental Roy Mustang, Plastic Automail, Psychological Horror, Stickers, Though original character that is major is the villain, Torture, Trigger Warnings, Triggers, but like, gruesome, is a thing now, murders, they're plot driven, witness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItstheBookworm/pseuds/ItstheBookworm
Summary: If Hawkeye hadn’t shot him in his automail, Ed knew he'd be in worse condition. He was a fugitive of the military, likely declared dead. If they didn't it would be an insult to her skills. Besides, a fall of that distance should've killed him. But he was alive and the military wanted him dead. What happened??





	1. Chapter 1

Pain. His head pounded, like an anvil to the skull. Everything ached, especially his arm. What happened? Think. Assess. What did he last remember? It was blurry. Slowly Ed sat up, rubbing his forehead with his flesh arm. All he could remember was flashes. Hawkeye, the sound of a gun, pain, then he was falling. A free fall. He shouldn’t be alive, but he was. How was he alive? Think Ed, think.

Voices in his mind, remnants of a memory.

“I’m sorry Ed.” That was Hawkeye, Riza. She had shot him.

“Fullmetal, cooperate or else we’ll bring you in by force.” Mustang, Roy. It was a command, an order. He hadn’t listened. So Mustang had Hawkeye shoot him.

What had even happened? Ed stumbled to his feet, peeling off his red cloak and dropping it to the ground. It was wet, with his own blood. A quick glance down at his arm confirmed it. The bullet was lodged where his flesh turned to automail. A little to the left… it would have killed him. Ed felt sick covering his mouth. He stumbled over to a rock and doubled over, retching. They had tried to kill him. 

“What did I do…?” Ed asked the world, thinking hard. Everything was fractured. 

_ Assess _ , his internal Mustang ordered.  _ First check your injuries, label them from worst to best.Then do what you can to fix them. _

The bullet in his shoulder, it would be too risky to take it out without the help of a mechanic. Having another doctor there would be smart as well, just in case there was more damage to his non-mechanical self. His head, Ed reached up and prodded it with a wince. There was definitely an injury there, and possibly even some blood. That wasn’t good. Probably a concussion. Ed wouldn’t be able to check more until he got a mirror of some sort, or even another person. Leg’s, fine other than a repair needed on his automail. It seemed it had taken the brunt of the fall, if the dents and scratches and some missing pieces were any indication. He’d definitely need a mechanic for that. Torso, bruised (possibly cracked) ribs. Definite swelling and pain there. Already it hurt to breath. Back, bruising and some swollen areas. There was no way he could check for sure. 

_ Think.  _ Internal Mustang continued his input.  _ What happened? Who were your aggressors? Find somewhere safe.  _

Where would safe be? The Rockbells would be where they’d check immediately. All his safe places were places the military knew about, that Mustang and his team knew about. They were the ones to attack him. Where could he go? Where would be safe? Especially with the Homunculi around.

_ Calm yourself.  _ Internal Mustang demanded.  _ Panicking won’t do any good. Be logical. Outthink your opponent. Its like chess. _

Ed remembered his response to the advice, back near the beginning of his military career, “I’m not any good at chess.” There had been a gleam in Mustang’s eye, as though he knew something Ed didn’t. With a deep breath, Ed closed his eyes and gripped his flesh hand into a fist. It was a game of chest. What did the military have to gain by getting rid of Ed? Why send Mustang’s Team to do it?

The answer hit Ed like a ton of bricks. Loyalty. Mustang and his team needed to be in the military, that was the only way their plan could work. With Ed it wasn’t such a big deal. Even all the research in the world wouldn’t, couldn’t, get their bodies back. It didn’t mean Ed wasn’t trying. But he could continue that outside the military. And, with Ed out of the way, it’d be one less adversary for them. There was only one issue with this conclusion. Ed was a sacrifice. 

Maybe… Ed sat down on a rock in contemplation. Maybe Mustang and his team weren’t supposed to kill him. He thought back to Mustang’s words, one of the only things he could remember from the confrontation. 

“Fullmetal, cooperate or else we will bring you in by force.” 

By force. He never said anything by killing him. But then why would Hawkeye shoot him? And the apology? Hawkeye apologized before shooting. 

“Dammit,” Ed groaned, head pounding even harder. 

He needed to get out. Eventually someone will come looking for a body. Speaking of…

The red fabric caught his eye. He had to make it seem like he was actually dead. With a muffled curse he clapped his hands together, transmuting the automail arm into a blade. Then he cut away at the fabric. There were wolves in this area, Ed had heard them a few times while he was here. All he had to do was make it seem like his body had been dragged away. Now he needed blood. A little rabbit hopped into his view.

“I’m sorry…” Ed whispered.

It was over quick. With blood sufficiently on the gashes on his clothes and even some smeared on the ground into a random direction, Ed stood up. He needed to get out of here before someone came along. Slowly Ed stood up. A message, for Al. But also a way to try and communicate with Mustang’s Team. No matter what he couldn’t believe that they had actually betrayed him. Hawkeye never missed, but yet she did on Ed. 

Iris, bay leaf, bugloss, purple columbine, and purple hyacinth. In a nutshell it came out as: I have a message for you, I am not dead, that is a falsehood. Things have changed, but we will win. I’m sorry. It was a risky move to leave a message, much less so close to his supposed death scene. But hopefully it would get overlooked by the enemy. Otherwise… otherwise he had messed up big time. 

_ -ALittleMore- _

“Did we do the right thing, sir?” Hawkeye asked. The gun was still by her side, the same gun she had just aimed at Fullmet- Edward a few hours ago. 

Mustang steeled his eyes, not looking towards his Lieutenant. The rest of his Team had been unable to look at her either. They all knew the plan, the incredibly risky plan. But they had never thought Ed would fall. None of them had been able to convince themselves to look over the edge, not even Mustang himself. Now they were going down, an order to retrieve his body or take the boy in. 

“We can’t think that Lieutenant,” Mustang replied stiffly. “We can only move forward.”

“Yes sir,” Hawkeye said after a moment’s hesitation.

There was a dangerous pathway down to the bottom. On the way down Mustang couldn’t help but lament that Al had refused to even talk to them after he heard what had happened. The younger Elric hadn’t even allowed them to explain their side of it. Not that Mustang could blame him. Yet it would be easier to have Al here, if only to widen the walkway. Immediately Mustang brushed the thought away. If Ed was at the bottom, bloody and broken, there was no way he would want Al there. 

“Careful!” Mustang called back. “It gets narrow here!”

Only a few moments later they were at the bottom. It was Falman to give them their bearings, pointing in the direction of where everything went down. The earlier minimal chatterings became non-existent the closer they got to where Edward would’ve landed after the fall. At first they didn’t see anything. But then Mustang stepped on something. Removing his foot he caught sight of a bolt. 

“From his automail,” Fuery spoke up, gently taking it and looking it over. “I’d guess from his leg or foot.”

“We’re close then,” Breda murmured and gripped his fists tighter.

“Fan out.” Mustang ordered, “Stay in pairs. If he’s alive he’ll put up a fight. Even injured he’s a capable opponent.”

He left out the last part. But the others were solemn enough that they didn’t say anything. Once they were in pairs, Hawkeye sticking with him, they continued on. More and more automail parts started appearing. Hands were tight in a fist, unable to wrap his head around the fact this had been Ed’s wrecked automail. Then he froze. Red fabric, the bright red of the coat Edward had been wearing when he’d fallen.

“Ed…” Hawkeye whispered, but didn’t continue or rush forward.

Mustang picked up his pace and came up to the fabric. It was torn up, as though Ed had been attacked. Blood stained the cloak, but there was no sign of Edward. Though some more blood littered the ground, as though Ed had been dragged away. Some more automail pieces continued on that way. Mustang inhaled a shaky breath, looking over at Hawkeye. Her face was pale but otherwise no emotions graced her features.

“Sir?”

“Call the others back.” He demanded.

“Sir?!”

“This is enough evidence, correct? It looks as though Edward had been attacked by a feral creature and dragged away to its den.” Though it was difficult for Mustang to believe. Edward, even hurt, would have escaped such a creature. But if he hadn’t survived the fall, the far likelier option, he would’ve easily become food for one of the wild animals. 

“They will want a body sir,” Hawkeye reminded him.

“Then they can search for it themselves!” Mustang raised his voice, before lowering it and his defenses. “I can’t search for him Hawkeye, I can’t see his dead body.”

“I understand sir…” 

Then she walked away, going to gather up the rest of the team. He could hear her voice calling out for them in the background, drowned out by his thoughts. One hand reached out and picked up the red fabric. It certainly looked like it had been destroyed by an animal. But most of the rips looked deliberate, too meticulous for a hungry animal. Not to mention there would have been more blood if it had been a human to be attacked. A quick glance around further confirmed Mustang’s suspicions. If Ed had been dragged away the earth would be disturbed. It was unlikely that Edward had survived the fall but… if he had… 

“Sir!” Hawkeye announced their presence. 

Smoothing out his expression, Mustang stood up with the red cloak tight in his grip still. His entire team’s expressions crumbled, as though the last of their hope had been crushed. Yet Mustang couldn’t bring himself to tell them his suspicions. There were ears everywhere. It was too dangerous to say anything. Later perhaps, and definitely to Alphonse. But only somewhere that was secure. 

“Is that...?” Havoc hesitated, expression guarded, before continuing. “Is that Ed’s…”

“Yes.”

“He’s… he’s dead?” Fuery gasped.

Mustang didn’t respond, he didn’t even know. However they all took it as confirmation. All their expressions fell, before smoothing out until they were once again professional. It wasn’t difficult for Mustang to see that each and every one of them were mourning internally. 

As they left Mustang couldn’t help but look around one more time. There had to be a clue. Ed wouldn’t disappear without leaving Al a clue, at the very least. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of something somewhat out of the ordinary. 

“Lieutenant, take them back to the car.” Mustang ordered.

It said a lot of their mental states that no one questioned him. Not even Hawkeye. They made their way back up the path. Once they were sufficiently up Mustang made his way over to the bright flowers. Blues and purples, with some bay leaves scattered around them. Iris, bay leaf, bugloss, purple columbine, and purple hyacinth all lay on the ground. It was far enough away from where Ed’s cloak was that the search perimeter wouldn’t find it, and in the opposite direction from where the smears of blood went. Iris, insinuating that there was a message in the flowers. Bay leaves, a change in death. Bugloss, falsehood. Possibly referring to the falsehood in Ed’s supposed demise. Purple Columbine, a resolve to win. That meant Ed was going to fight back, against him or the military was left as a question. And lastly the purple hyacinth, an apology. Most likely aimed towards Alphonse. 

“Can’t kill you huh?” Mustang snapped, the flowers getting surrounded by flames, all except one and a leaf. Then they turned to ash. A wind swept up the remains. Mustang tucked the leftover flower and leaf in his pocket.

The biggest question… if this was a message from Ed how had he survived? No one could’ve survived that fall. Something else was going on here. But what exactly could it be?

_ -ToTheLeft- _

Alphonse sat at the fountain, the same one that Ed had told him to wait for him at before the incident. His brother couldn’t be dead, their souls were bonded together. Therefore Ed would come back for him. So he had to wait for Brother. As long as he stayed here, Ed would know where to look for him. Night fell and still Alphonse waited. And waited. And waited. Daybreak peered over the hills. People left their houses and began to walk around, going about their business. Still Alphonse waited. 

Mustang’s team returned, without Ed. If Alphonse had a heart it would’ve stuttered in his chest. All he felt was the world slowing down. They exited the car, standing besides it. The look on their faces. It just wasn’t possible. There was no way… Ed… Mustang climbed out of the car. 

Time stilled, Alphonse’s entire world collapsing around him. Mustang stopped in front of him. Out of the entire group, Mustang didn’t seem to be upset. Alphonse felt anger surge up, but pushed it back. Later. He couldn’t become emotional now. 

“Alphonse…” Mustang swallowed, as though choosing his words carefully. “I’m sorry.”

“No.”

“Alphonse,” Hawkeye spoke up, but silenced at a hand from Mustang.

“There was no body. But we found his cape and… there was a lot of blood. It seemed that he had been taken by a wild animal,” Mustang continued. 

“You’re wrong!” Alphonse demanded. If he could cry, he would be.

“Alphonse, please be reasonable.”

“Be reasonable?” Al’s voice was strangled. “You… You’re the reason he’s dead!”

“I’m sorry.” Mustang grabbed Alphonse’s hand when he went to run. 

He pressed the flower and leaf into Alphonse’s palm. Alphonse gripped them tightly and yanked his hand out of Mustang’s grip. Then he run off. No one followed him. As soon as he was deep into the city, he opened his hands. There lay a bay leaf and bugloss. It took a few moments for Alphonse to understand the meaning behind it. 

“Brother…” Alphonse whispered. He was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

It hurt. Scratch that. Everything hurt. The longer he walked the more his head pounded. It hurt to think, but he had to think. If he stopped thinking he could die. Survive. Survive for Al. Survive for the fate of Amestris. But despite this blood, from the aggravated bullet wound, began to drip down his automail arm. There was a trail of blood behind him, however Ed didn’t notice. If he was in a sounder state of mind, or less injured, this would have concerned him.

Already the injury was infected, not surprising considering the state he was in. If it got worse, he could die. But Ed was stubborn and smart. First thing first he needed to find someplace safe. Somewhere that they wouldn’t look for him. Where no one would find him.

“Dammit,” Ed groaned, automail leg finally giving out beneath him.

No matter what Ed did, his leg refused to move. It seemed that the fall had done more damage than what he had assumed upon first glance. The entire leg was frozen up. Now it was nothing more than a dead weight.

Winry was going to murder him.

Ed clasped his hands together, shoulder burning at the movement and automail arm seizing some, the internal circle was created. Then he pressed it to the automail leg. It severed itself near the stump. As the nerves were still connected he could feel everything. A muffled scream barely escaped his lips.

Flashes of memories from when he originally lost his leg pressed against his mind. Al, gone. The monster he created breathing its last. Blood, pain. Guilt. Fear.

Tears bubbled up in his eyes and Edward forced it all back. Instead he hobbled back to his feet, putting pressure on his bruised leg. With another quick transmutation, he made a crutch out of his destroyed leg. At least he’d still be able to move. After a quick test, Ed found it would still hold up his weight.

“Find… find somewhere… then… then we… then _I_ can rest.” Ed murmured softly, hobbling along.

It didn’t take long for his body to protest to movement. Every hobble became a challenge. Thoughts, deprecating thoughts, pressed against his mind. Normally he would force them back but with his current state it was difficult not to listen to them. Was it really worth it?

As it was getting harder and harder to convince himself to continue on, _what was the point?_ , lights began to float in his line of vision. Blood dripped down his face, from the wound on his head, blurred his sight. A voice cried out as Ed began to sway. Someone grabbed his arm, holding him up. Another person screamed.

“Get… inside!” the voice called out.

A face appeared above his, feminine. Blonde hair caught his focus and he blinked at it.

“Stay with me,” the person whispered, touching his forehead gently and wiping away the blood there.

“...Winry?” He asked, gently trying to get away. The movement caused his sight to darken, vision swimming. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and the darkness consumed him.

_-ALittleMore-_

A week later, a week of checking up on leads, and yet nothing. There were no signs of Edward. Nothing.

Nothing could hold his focus very long. The official release of the death of the Fullmetal Alchemist had been printed. On his desk was the newspaper article regarding the Incident. There was a picture of Ed and Al on the front, one of the better ones of the two. It was clear they didn’t realize the picture was being taken of them, as Ed was looking up at Al with the beginning of a laugh on his face. Al’s face was angled down to Ed.

The article was mostly speculation, but some of the official report had been leaked. It didn’t go into specifics beyond stating that there had been a warrant out for Edward’s arrest on speculation of him being a witness to a murder (something that Mustang himself didn’t know about). That Edward resisted arrest and ended up getting shot before falling off a cliff. Nothing else, nothing about Ed’s missing body or even the evidence found at the sight of where Ed fell.

“Sir.” Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye interrupted his thoughts. “Go home.”

Mustang chuckled softly, rubbing his forehead. “Never thought you’d be telling me to go home, Lieutenant.”

All he got was a stern, but somewhat soft, stare. “Sir, you’re no good to anyone in this state. Come back tomorrow.”

“Are you kicking me out of my office?”

“Wherever did you get that idea from, sir?”

Mustang sighed, looking over at the pile of paperwork. After the ‘death’ of Edward, who was one of the favorite and more widely known Alchemists, paperwork had piled up quickly. With a soft sigh Mustang agreed, before standing up and gathering the newspaper. There was a pinched expression on the Lieutenant’s face.

“His funeral is a week away, next Friday.” Hawkeye said softly. “As his Commanding Officer you’re expected to attend.”

“I understand. Will I see you there?”

“Yes sir.”

Mustang walked outside of his office. All of his team looked up. Havoc had red rimmed eyes and clearly didn’t sleep well last night, Fuery was tinkering with his radio slowly despite there being nothing wrong with it, Breda had a sandwich in his hand but was not eating it, and lastly Falman seemed unaffected but Mustang could see the miniscule shaking of his hands. For a second Mustang watched them, trying to think of something to say. Nothing came to mind and he cleared his throat. They all stared at him, Havoc with an unlit cigarette between his fingers.

“I’ll see you tomorrow men,” Mustang managed.

There was no response. Mustang continued on, walking silently through the halls. Blubbering sobs reached his ears. A quick check through an open door confirmed his suspicions. Alexander Louis Armstrong was an emotional man and had been close to Ed. The news of his supposed death would be hard on him.

“Colonel!” Armstrong exclaimed, catching sight of him. “How could this have happened! Edward was a good kid!”

There was no time to react before Armstrong had lifted Mustang up into a crushing hug. Tears wet Mustang’s uniform and he squirmed a little. Then Armstrong set him back on the ground and wiped away his tears .

“I know Armstrong,” Mustang managed to get out, brushing off his uniform.

“It was too early!!” Armstrong wailed. “How is Alphonse taking it?”

“He hasn’t spoken to me and my team since the Incident. Maybe you’ll be able to talk some sense into him.”

“I’ll do my best.” Armstrong agreed solemnly. Then he walked away.

Mustang let out a sigh and returned to his apartment. As soon as he walked inside he dropped the newspaper on his table before removing his black coat and draping it over a chair. He continued inside his apartment, stripping and getting in the shower. Mustang went through his routine, putting a kettle full of water on the stove. He put a tea bag in a mug before pulling the boiling water off of the stove before pouring it into the cup. Steam billowed up and he let it cool, adding in a sugar or two. Then he began to sip it, ignoring how it burnt his tongue.

The newspaper caught his attention again and he sat down besides it. Silently he unfolded it and looked down at the article again. There was another picture of Ed on it. In it he was comforting a child, presenting them a horse he had transmuted. Another picture had him and Edward in it, Ed clearly arguing with him while Mustang had a small smirk on his face. Then, at the bottom of the article, was a picture of Ed immediately after he got his State Alchemist certification.

 

**_Fullmetal Alchemist Dies After Resisting Arrest_ **

**_By, Barbara Junes_ **

 

**_Edward Elric, age 15, youngest State Alchemist has recently died after a warrant went out for his arrest a week ago. His Commanding Officer, Colonel Roy Mustang aka The Flame Alchemist (more on p5), and his team went out to retrieve the young alchemist. It is believed that Edward Elric was to be pulled in for questioning after being a possible witness to the recent murders (more on p9). However when confronted the Fullmetal Alchemist refused to come in for questioning and forced the hands of his fellow soldiers. This, dear readers, is where information becomes more of speculation then fact. A single bullet was shot, believed to be from the Colonel’s Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye (more on p10). Edward Elric then fell off a cliff, over 100 ft fall, to his certain death. If the bullet hadn’t killed him then the fall certainly would have. The question dear readers, is what exactly happened on those cliff tops? What role did the Fullmetal Alchemist in the recent murders? Why did he resist his arrest? Story continued on p40._ **

 

Mustang fingered the newspaper, wearing the paper between his gloved fingers. Even if Ed had survived the 168 foot fall, he would’ve been gravely injured. There was no way he could go very far in that condition. Not to mention he _needed_ to question Edward. Not only about why he resisted them, though to be honest he had been expecting that, but also because of the recent murders. It wasn’t that they thought it was Ed that had done them, after all most of the murders had happened with Edward around them or he had an alibi, but that Edward was instead keeping information from them. Then Ed had witnessed one of the murders, he refused to speak about it, so they had to arrest him. It was just how things went. But it had gone wrong, so wrong.

The newspaper fell from his fingers, onto the table in front of him. His tea had gone cold. An easy fix, his tea, just a simple snap of his fingers. Instead he took a sip of his cold tea, staring blankly at the wall. Edward wasn’t dead, the flowers were evidence of that. Not to mention the staged death scene. At least the fall hadn’t killed him. Edward staying alive...

He set the tea down.

A loud knock disrupted any further thoughts. Mustang stood up and slipped on his gloves. Another knock and he peered through the peephole before opening it. Alphonse stood on the other side.

“We need to talk.” Alphonse stated.

_-ToTheLeft-_

Waking up after passing out was never easy. Head filled with cotton, mouth as dry as the Easter Desert separating Amestris and Xing, and eyelids heavy with a thousand weights. It took effort to peel his eyelids apart. The room was dimly lit by a lantern by his bed. There was no immediate pain when he tested movement, however, he couldn’t move his right arm or his left leg. Panic woke him up the rest of the way and he looked over his body. Left leg gone, he remembered briefly severing the automail from his body. But his right arm… it was gone.

“You’re awake,” someone said, the door opening.

A blonde woman, a little younger then Gracia, stood in the doorway. There was a soft squeak and his eyes flashed down to her hip. Partially hidden was a young girl, around Elysia’s age, peering around-what Ed assumed-was her mother’s skirts. When she noticed that Ed was watching her she let out a soft yelp and disappeared.

“Where am I?” Ed started firing off questions, staring at the blonde woman. “Who are you? What did you do to my arm and leg?”

“You’re safe.” The woman promised, walking over with a bowl of something. “You’re at my families farm. I’m Fayre and this is Isa. I found you on the road.” She set down the bowel and picked up a washcloth. Ed watched her warily. “We had to take your arm off, don’t worry my husband is an automail mechanic in the area, and take off the rest of your leg. It was to save you from an infection. We had to call in a doctor to get rid of the bullet though and help treat the infection.”

“I need to go.”

Fayre turned to him, silent, and pressed the washcloth on his forehead. When Ed went to sit up she pushed him back down.

“Stop that. You’re in no condition to go anywhere. Where would you even go?” She asked. Then she undid the wrapping around his shoulder and checked the wound, clicking her tongue and smearing some sort of paste on it before wrapping it again.

“I don’t know. But it's not safe for me to be here.”

Instead of responding, Fayre sighed and re-wet the washcloth and setting it on his forehead. Then she turned away. One hand rested on Isa’s head.

“Nowhere is safe anymore. Get some rest. My husband will be in tomorrow to check on your ports, then the doctor will be back to make sure you’re healing up.”

“Wait!” Edward exclaimed when she started to walk away. Then he bit his lip softly. “How long have I been here?”

“You’ve been unconscious for a week.”

A week. They must’ve, if there had been no sign of him... He’d be declared dead. Especially after that fall and being shot. Not to mention he’d been shot by Riza Hawkeye herself, no one ever survived being shot by her. At least not until him.

Oh Truth, Al. Had he gotten the message. It wasn’t the most subtle way of communicating, but maybe (hopefully) Al had received it. Truth he hoped so. Otherwise… he couldn’t even imagine of what Al must be going through right now.

 _Get a grip Fullmetal._ Internal Mustang ordered. _You’re no good to anyone injured. Rest and plan._

As much as he hated it, Internal Mustang was right. There was no use for him right now. Nothing beyond resting up. Besides that would give him plenty of time to think up a plan of attack. Right now that was all he was good for. A plan. He hated making those. That was usually Al’s forte. Edward was more of an attack first, plan later kind-of person. But now, he moved and felt all his injuries pull, he had no choice but to plan.

_-ALittleMoreToTheLeft-_

That morning started out like every morning; breakfast, a shower, and automail work. Then she made her way downstairs, brushing her bangs out of her face. Den was barking at the door and she frowned, before hearing a knock. As she was currently alone in the house, Granny having gone out to get more apples for a pie. Nearly a week ago Ed had called, saying he was coming back for a quick visit and automail checkup. That meant Ed would be coming in any day now.

“Hello?” Winry asked, opening the door.

Immediately she knew something was wrong. Military officers, on her doorstep? Something was definitely wrong. Had something… had something happened to Ed? Or Alphonse. No… if it was Alphonse then Ed would be here and vice versa. So what had happened?

“Ms. Winry Rockbell?” The military officer asked. His hat was in his hands, covering his heart.

“Who’s asking?” Winry demanded.

“I’m Third Lieutenant Kace Giffen. I was sent by Fuhrer Bradley. May I come in?” He gestured inside the house.

Winry hesitated, before opening her door wider and moving aside. The Third Lieutenant inclined his head and entered. Then she led him into the living room, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. At her insistence he sat down, looking pale. It was clear he had not wanted to be here. What news was he bringing her?

“Lemonade? Anything to drink?” Winry asked, voice wavering and hands shaking. What had her boys gotten into?

“No thank you. It’d be best if you sat down for this.” Giffen fiddled with his hat, not looking at Winry.

Following his advice, she sat. There were a few seconds where nothing was said, but then Giffen looked up at her. It took a few moments of silence for her to wonder who was more nervous, her or Giffen. Then he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I am sorry to inform you that Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, has been declared deceased as of twenty four hours ago. In his will Mr. Elric had asked that you be informed as soon as he had been declared dead. I am terribly sorry for your loss.”

“You’re lying.” Winry replied automatically.

“About a week ago Mr. Elric was in a confrontation, was shot, and fell off a cliff. The cliff was over 100ft tall. There was no way he could have survived.”

“This is Ed were talking about!” Winry exclaimed. “He can survive anything!”

“I’m sorry Ms. Rockbell.”

“Get out!” Winry screamed, getting to her feet. “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!”

Giffen stood up, before nodding at her politely. He left something on her nightstand before excusing himself. Winry shook, hands in front of her. Her entire face was flushed with anger. The door shut behind Giffen and Winry collapsed onto the ground. Screams escaped her lips and she buried her face in her hands. Later that’s where Granny found her, collapsed on the floor of the living room.

Ed was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t that he meant to get distracted, it just happened. Somehow planning got sent to the back of his mind. It wasn’t something he should have done, especially considering all he knew about what was going on, but it just happened. Firstly, Isa came into the room again. Her mother was nowhere to be seen and Ed had yet to meet her father.  

Isa unceremoniously climbed up onto the bed, the one that he had taken over. In her hands were a bunch of bandaids and stickers, her chocolatey brown hair were in two pigtails. Ed blinked at her, unsure why exactly she was in here.

“Uh… hi?”

She squeaked in response, big green eyes staring at him. Had he startled her? Ed wasn’t sure. However she didn’t run off, instead moving closer. There were bruises and minor cuts all over his body, from the fall, and she began to peel off the bandages and stick them over the multiple cuts. They were very cute bandages, little kitties and hearts and flowers all over them. The exact opposite of what Ed would normally wear. Then there were the stickers. Those got placed on the wrap around his head, on his shoulder, and then the wrap around his leg stump. 

“Done!” Isa exclaimed happily, patting his leg stump gently.

“Thank you Isa.” Ed said with a small smile. 

Isa didn’t leave afterwards. Instead she got comfortable next to Edward, grabbing a bright pink brush that she had brought over. There were many knots in Edwards golden hair, though the blood had been washed out of it. It hurt, the way she worked through it was rough and did not help the growing headache. However once the knots were untangled it was actually a little soothing.

“There! You’re a Princess now.” Isa unwrapped the ribbons from her pigtails.

Ed flushed angrily, but kept his cool. She was Elysia’s age, there was no reason to blow up on her. Besides with his long golden hair it was an easy mistake to make. With a soft sigh he let her do a messy braid, the kind of braid you’d expect with a young kid doing the hair on a doll, before tying a droopy bow on the end.

“Isa?” A male voice called out.

The door opened and a man came in. Grease went up to his elbows and there were a few grease spots on his forehead from where he wiped some of his longer hair out of his face. The guy reminded him of a slightly softer version of Dominic, with big beefy arms but a kinder face.

“There you are munchkin.” 

“Dada!” Isa squealed. “I help!”   
“Yes you do.” It seemed Isa and her father didn’t care about about getting grease on her clothes, as he lifted her up.

Then Isa was set back down and ushered out of the room. Once the door was closed behind her, Edward began to undo the ribbons and braids. A small smirk crossed the male’s face. It was silent as he came over, wiping his hands off on a dirty rag dangling from the apron he wore.

“I’m Adyn. I believe you know my daughter and you met my wife yesterday. It's good to see you awake.” Adyn undid the wrappings over his shoulder port, making sure to keep the bullet wound covered. “I may not be a doctor, but most automail mechanics do have enough knowledge of the human body to help in case of emergency.”

“And I’m an emergency?”

“Kid, you should have died from that fall. It's only luck that you managed to survive. If Fayre hadn’t found you… We’re the only ones around for miles.” Adyn grabbed a screwdriver and separated the port from his flesh. “The infection seems to be down, I don’t think replacing your automail will be a smart idea yet though. It’ll be too heavy on your wounds. Maybe a plastic one, lightweight and durable.”

Edward scowled, staring at the automail port. Plastic automail? Was that even a thing. Though Ed wouldn’t be surprised if it was. It’d be a lot lighter and better for younger kids, like him and Paninya. But most likely it’d only work for arms rather than legs. Legs had to support the entire body and, while he was sure there was plastic strong enough to support them, it was fairly difficult to find plastic strong enough to do that and be able to bend the way necessary to mimic normal body movement. 

“Plastic automail?” Ed demanded.

“It’s good for recovery. Not so much practical use.” Adyn agreed, as though easily being able to tell what Edward was thinking. He put the port back in place. “Who created your automail? Finest piece of craftsmanship I’ve ever seen. A little heavy but otherwise perfect.”

“A family friend.”

Adyn glanced up at him, something unreadable in his eyes. It made Ed feel uncomfortable and he looked away. For a second Adyn didn’t say anything, before he quietly informed Ed that he was going to fix the nerve connectors on his automail. As Ed was used to this, he didn’t react much. However the leg connectors were severed and it caused Ed extreme pain whenever Adyn touched them. It was almost worse than when Ed severed the nerves originally.

“Sorry, bet you can still feel that.” Adyn reached up and tugged on something. All the pain disappeared from his leg. “You’re gonna need entirely new nerves kid.”

“Kinda figured.” Ed growled. “And I have a name.”

“Weren’t sure if you remembered. Give it to me kid.”

“Not a kid. My names Edward, you can call me Ed.”

“Well then, Ed, your leg is gonna need some new nerves. It’ll be an easy fix but we gotta make you a new leg from scratch. That’ll take time.”

“How much time?” 

“For metal automail, a month. Maybe two if I don’t got all the parts.”

If this was Winry, Ed would’ve demanded it be done in half the time. But this wasn’t Winry and these people were the only reason he was still alive. Therefore he had to be a little nicer to them. If what they said was true, they were the only ones for miles. 

“You’re a state alchemist?” Adyn asked. “Look a little young.”

“No age limit.” Ed held back any anger, the way Adyn said it didn’t seem to be condescending. He seemed more impressed. “It was easy to pass.”

“Easy.” Adyn scoffed. “There are men and women twice your age that studied their whole lives and didn’t pass that test.”

Ed just shrugged in response. His fingers drummed against the edge of the bed. Sitting down and resting wasn’t his thing. Having someone else check him over for injuries wasn’t his thing. What was his thing was reacting, doing something. He needed to do something equivalent in order to pay these people back. But Ed hadn’t even left this room. He didn’t know what they needed.

“Alright kid, I’ll be back with the temporary automail. But you rest. Just cause you have temporary automail doesn’t mean you should move. You have fractured ribs and a bullet wound in your shoulder. That’s not even including your concussion and the minor abrasions.” Adyn narrowed his eyes at Edward. “I know you Alchemist types, you’re probably not going to listen to me. But it's worth saying.” Adyn stood up. “Is there anyone I can try and contact for you?”

The only ones he could think of were those that would be in danger. Those that would be the ones to be investigated due to their connection to him. Or those that had been the ones to shoot him. Mustang’s Team, Al, the Rockbells. All names that people would look into for connections to him. Ed blinked and shook his head.   
“I… No. There’s no one to contact.” Ed lied, looking down at his hand.

There was a second -Ed continuing to to stare at his cut up and bruised hands- where nothing was said. Then Adyn got up, patted Ed’s shoulder, and walked out. Once the door shut Ed gripped his hand into a fist, feeling tears bubble up. 

There was no one.

_ -ALittleMore- _

Inside the Mustang Apartment, a brother and a commanding officer sat across each other. The tea had long grown cold. A newspaper rested between them, a familiar face smiling up at them. The same face that Mustang had last seen terrified, falling off a cliff, with a gunshot wound in his shoulder. It had been a mistake. All of it had gone down exactly the way Mustang had hoped it wouldn’t. Why couldn’t Ed ever just listen?

“Did she do it…?” Al asked softly. “Did Ms. Hawkeye really shoot my brother…?”

“I really wish I could tell you otherwise Alphonse, but I’m afraid she did,” Mustang admitted.

“Oh.” Al looked away from Mustang. “So he… why…?”

“That’s where it gets complicated Al.” Mustang leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and looking at the armour in front of him. Where to start? “You know about the recent murders?”

“Yes! But what does Brother have to do with it?!”

“Fullmetal… Edward, he witnessed the most recent murder.” Mustang ignored Al’s gasp, continuing on despite how upset Al seemed. “There were no other witnesses at the scene and, before we could question him, he disappeared. A warrant for his arrest went out, for obstruction of justice.” 

“Brother wouldn’t disappear! Not without reason!”

Mustang stood up, taking his cup. Then he dumped the tea in the sink, before rinsing it out. He set it aside and turned back around to look at Al. The youngest Elric had his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the table. Mustang sighed softly and returned to sit down across from Alphonse. Then he continued.

“That’s what my team went to find out Al. We were given strict orders to bring him in, no matter what. I should’ve had a plan for if Ed resisted, but it never crossed my mind. There’s so many things that should’ve gone differently, but it didn’t work out that way. Ed got shot, Hawkeye wasn’t going for a deadly hit, but things went wrong. We were fighting on a cliff top, Ed was on the edge. The shot… it put him off balance.”

“Ed fell…” Alphonse finished.

“Yeah, he fell off. If I could change things I would Al.”

“But he’s not dead.”

“That we know of.” Mustang ran his fingers through his hair. “For all we know anyone could have done something with his body, left those flowers, made it look like he had died.”

“But who would do that sir?”

Mustang leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table top. It was a good question. On that, if thought over carefully enough, would actually produce some fruit. Instead he studied Al, though armour was very difficult to read, before deciding to answer the question simplistically.

“Fullmetal has made multiple enemies, and some friends, during his search for the Philosopher’s stone.” Mustang began, watching Al carefully. “If anyone wanted revenge it would be easy for them to do.”

“But then why leave the flowers? Why not just kill him and be done with that.”

“I don’t know.” Mustang admitted, relaxing his stance. “We have to assume the worst. It’s possible that Ed, miraculously, survived and is as safe as he can be. It's also possible he’s been captured and is getting tortured right now.” Mustang figured he’d gone to far when Al let out a strangled shout. “However this is Ed we’re talking about. He’s strong and is as difficult to kill as a cockroach.”

Alphonse nodded weakly, looking back down at the table. With a soft sigh Mustang stood up and pushed his chair in. As he went to leave the room he turned back and looked at Al. There was a contemplative look on his face and he made a decision that would change things. He reached into the bowl of keys and fetched one, before tossing it towards Al. The young Elric caught it and let out a soft exhale of surprise.

“Is this?”

“You and your brother show up here often enough. Might as well stop you two from breaking and entering.” Mustang smirked a little. 

“Thank you Colonel!”

“Al, you can stay here as much as you like. Me and my team, we’ll find your brother.”

One way or another, dead or alive, they’d find Edward Elric. They had too.

_ -ToTheLeft- _

Riza Hawkeye was not one to let emotions get to her. Every day she made tough calls, did things no one else would dare to do. If she questioned herself, even once, it would cause her to question herself more and more. Every decision would become ruled with emotions, instead of logic. Emotions could not rule her. That would become the day of her undoing.

However she could not help but question what she had done to the youngest member of her team. Edward Elric was the little brother of the team, though he would protest vehemently to being called little. Everyone was protective over him. All of them would lay their lives on the line for him, including her. But a week ago, give or take a few days, she had done the exact opposite of that.

She had shot him. It hadn’t been a kill shot, not in the technical term, but in the end it had been exactly that. The shot she had taken, the one she had determined would hurt and hopefully keep the attacks from continuing, had ended up knocking him off balance. It had caused him to topple off the edge of the cliff.

“I’m sorry.” She had whispered, and then shot him. 

Edward had fallen. There was a split second where she saw him, the terror on his face as he realized what had happened, then he was gone. Fallen over the edge. Someone had screamed. It could’ve been her, it could’ve been Ed, anyone could’ve screamed. Then silence. Nothing. No one could force themselves to look over the edge. The very cliff they had fought on had been the edge many had jumped off of to their death. The Selbstmord-Klippe, the Suicide Cliff. No one had survived a fall from it, not without the help of an Alchemist.

But they had all been frozen in place. None of them had expected him to fall. Then again they hadn’t expected him to fight them. It had been one of the most unexpected moves Ed had done to them. They were a family. Maybe they should’ve brought Alphonse along. That had been brushed aside, they didn’t need Al to keep Edward in check.

Riza stood in front of a mirror, staring at her appearance. And she had though Mustang had looked haggard. Her blonde hair was escaping her clip in wisps, bags of bags under her eyes, and a dull look in those same eyes. She blinked, undid the clip, and continued on inside her house. Black Hayate walked besides her, occasionally rubbing against her legs.

The official report of his death had been released. Despite the lack of a body, all the evidence pointed to his death. Something didn’t feel right though. It was right on the tip of her tongue, but it was still so far away. Her fingers drummed the countertop.

“Something’s wrong…” Riza spoke aloud, gripping the counter and staring down at the mug in her sink. 

Black Hayate let out a soft whine, covering his nose with his paws. She distractedly patted the top of the dog’s head. Then she closed her eyes tightly. That was a mistake. 

A gunshot, screams, Edward toppling off the edge of the cliff. The fear plastered across Edward’s face as he lost his balance. Terror on the team’s face, Mustang’s cry for their youngest member. Then Ed was gone. Riza’s eyes flew open.  No, she would not be closing her eyes again. 

“No one has ever survived a fall from Selbstmord-Klippe,” she whispered to Black Hayate, “but if anyone could do it-” She looked out the window. It was raining. “-it would be Edward Elric.”

_ -ALittleMoreToTheLeft- _

A trip to Central, she had to know the truth. There was no way Al wouldn’t have contacted her, right? Unless, Al was dead too. But no, no Giffen would have said something about Al as well. Then Al would’ve told her. It wasn’t possible. She couldn’t wrap her mind around it. 

Just in case she packed her automail kit. If this was a joke, that meant Ed would get a wrench to the head. However he’d also probably need a repair. There was no doubt about that. Especially if the military believed him to be KIA, or the equivalent of that. 

“Winry,” Granny Pinako spoke, holding her pipe a bit in front of her lips.

“I have to bail the boys out again,” She growled, looking over at Granny over her shoulder. 

“Winry. I just got a call.”

“No.” Winry whispered, looking back over her shoulder.

“I’m sorry. The Lieutenant confirmed it. Then there’s this.” Granny tossed a newspaper on the ground in front of Winry. 

It was the same newspaper that had been printed in Central. With shaking hands she picked it up and began to read it over. Most of it was new information, however she had known some of it. Her hands covered her mouth as tears bubbled up.

“What about Al?” Winry demanded.

“I don’t know. I’d assume he’d come back.” Granny replied, tapping the end of her pipe.

“It’s Al. He’s not… even if anything is saying Ed is dead he’s not going to believe it. They didn’t find Ed’s body.” Winry argued, turning back.

“Well, we gotta take a trip to Central anyways. That’s where them dogs get their funerals done at right? Might as well head up early and find Alphonse.”

“Thank you Granny.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Granny Pinako waved her off.

With shaking hands Winry continued to pack. The tremblings just could not stop, her entire body quivering. Occasionally she would wipe at her wet face, trying to keep herself calm. It didn’t seem to be working. There was no way. This had to be a trick. 

Ed… What was going on?

_ -ALittleLeft- _

The light was glinting red, screams erupting from the throat of the person in front of them. Blood stained the floors and the clothes. A knife glinted in the red light, glimmering. It danced in the eyes of a maniac.

“Please! Please no!” The person begged, tied to a chair. 

Hair was matted down with blood, the same blood smeared across their face and body. Their clothes were cut open with the knife. The gashes were deep, one in the arm even exposing some bone. Somehow the person was still alive and able to scream. But this was how The Maniac liked it. They enjoyed when their person screamed their way to their death. It gave them a strange thrill.

“Spare me! I have a family! Kids!” 

The Maniac cackled, it reverberated off of the walls. This caused the person to cry louder. Tears fell with their blood, splashing down onto the ground. Tongue darted out of the Maniac’s mouth, as though to catch the tears and blood to taste it. They moved closer, carving a smile into their neck. The person sobbed.

“Oh no, don’t blubber dear,” The Maniac cooed in their ear. “It just gets me excited.”

The blubbering got worse. A loud sigh escaped the Maniac. This wasn’t so much fun anymore. All they did was cry. At least fight. Then it got fun. He could break their legs then, carve open their feet. But no. This one just had to cry.    
“Disappointing.” The Maniac sighed, the dead body of the person behind them. 

Their body was cut open, insides spilling out. There wasn’t even anything interesting about them on the inside. Just the same old gooey mess. At least the last one was missing an appendix. But no matter. It was almost done. Just a few more parts. Then, finally, it would be complete. 

The Maniac cackled, holding up the bloodied knife. Then he licked it clean.

“Mm, salty.”


	4. Chapter 4

Plastic Automail was a new thing for Edward. In the past it had always been metal, except for those few times that he needed a replacement. Even then it wasn’t even plastic, it had been wood or some other type of material. Never before had it been actual /plastic/. It was hard to wrap his head around. At least the material wasn’t clear, though that might actually be cool looking, instead it was painted to match his skin tone. 

“How does it feel?” Adyn asked, “Thankfully I already had a pair close enough to your measurements that it only took a little adjusting.”

“Weird,” Ed admitted, moving his new plastic arm around.

“It’ll take time for you to get used to it.” Adyn helped him move it around some. “It’s a lot lighter than the metal you’re used too. A little less durable but not by much.”

“So I can still walk on it and such?” Edward demanded.

Adyn nodded, finishing his tests on the new automail arm.  It still felt very weird. Ed was unsure if he was ever going to get used to it. After years of having heavy limbs, the lightness of this automail was like he had a feather attached to him. It almost felt like there was nothing there. He needed to be highly aware of it at all times, otherwise he might overshoot or end up busting it up. 

“The doc is coming in later to make sure you’re healing up nicely. As far as I can tell you’re good but…” Adyn smiled at Ed. “I am not a doctor. However you should be well enough to move around, I’m sure you’re getting tired of this room.”

“Just a little,” Ed agreed. 

“Thought so.”

Adyn unwrapped Ed’s leg, the stump looking as scarred as ever. Instead of watching Ed turned his face away. It was difficult, a terrible reminder of what happened. A reminder of what he had done to his family. He could feel the plastic automail getting fitted to his leg. Unlike Winry, or like Winry, Adyn didn’t even give him any counting before he connected the nerves. Ed let out a sharp cry, seizing and biting down on his lip roughly.

“Sorry, find it’s better that they don’t get any warning.” Adyn bent the plastic automail at the knee, nerves tingling. “Move it yourself now.”

Ed bent his knee, extended his foot, and wriggled his toes. It worked almost as well as his normal automail. However it was quite a bit stiffer, not to mention lighter, than he was used to. This was going to take time to get used too, hopefully Adyn would manage to finish the metal automail in time for Ed to be allowed to use them. 

“There we go. That’s good. Now rest a bit, though I think you’re not gonna listen to that?” Adyn gave him a look and Ed sheepishly smiled at him. “All right. Might as well show you around the house then. Now this is where you’ve been staying, normally we keep extra storage stuff here.”

Adyn moved away. This allowed Ed to get up, standing hesitantly. While he hadn’t thought it would just collapse underneath him, he was pleasantly surprised that it actually held his weight. There wasn’t even any give, like he had expected.

“Feel’s nice? No give? Any pinching?” Adyn interrogated him.   
“Nothing.” Ed couldn’t help but let the surprise filter into his voice. Plastic automail was not common, if Adyn could manage to perfect it like this… “You could make a ton of money selling this to kids that lost their limbs! Why don’t you?”

Adyn sighed softly, making sure that Ed could stand on his own before moving away. Then he ran his fingers through his own dark hair, looking Ed over from head to toe. It was as though he was judging Ed. As Ed was used to this, he didn’t flinch.

“I’d rather help those who can’t afford regular automail get something. Plastic is cheap, easy to come by. Instead of money they pay me back in favors. Sometimes its food, clothing, occasionally even animals. Our best milk cow came from a client once,” Adyn eventually explained.

“It’s equivalent.”

“You’re an alchemist. You understand that.”   
Ed nodded distractedly. Outside of the, fairly plain, room was the living room. As the door opened the hinges squeaked and Ed glanced back at it, silently noting that for later. Maybe he could fix up the house? As a way to pay them back for all they’ve done for him. 

“This is our living room and kitchen.” The living room had a chair, a couch, and a table. There was a wood stove, a tea kettle on the top with a fire roaring inside, across from the couch. The kitchen had all the necessities for a kitchen, with Fayre cutting some fresh vegetables at the counter.

Outside Edward couldn’t see any sort of other houses. There was a nice garden outside, filled with different fruits and vegetables growing as well as a few herbs. Some flowers were also in another garden nearby. He could see Isa swinging on a tire swing hanging off of a tree. 

“Up there-” Adyn pointed to a loft above the lounge area, slightly disappearing into what seemed to be an attic space. “- is Isa’s room. I’m going to trust that you will never, ever, go in there unless its an emergency. Otherwise we will undo everything we’ve done for you so far.”

“Noted.” Ed swallowed, not that he planned to do anything to Isa anyways.

“Over there, is Fayre and my room. If you need anything you can knock, our door is always open for you.” Adyn gestured to a room attached to the kitchen, besides where Edward’s room was.

“Thanks…”

Adyn led him outside. With every step Edward could feel the pull on his ribs. It hurt. Not the worst injury Edward had ever gotten. However it did smart quite a bit. Every step ached and, by the time he had reached the barn across the yard, he was out of breath and his chest was tight in pain. 

“Sit down,” Adyn said, looking over at Edward.

Ed sat down on an upside down bucket. Getting his breath back took so much time, Edward finally relaxed. Adyn hadn’t moved from his side at all during that time, instead watching him carefully. Then he patted his shoulder gently, the one without the bullet wound, and helped him back to his feet.

“This is the barn. If I ain’t inside I’m out here with the animals.” Adyn was his crutch as they moved inside the barn. “We got our milk cow, Bertha, to your left.” Bertha was mostly brown with a few white splotches. One of her ears were fully white. “Then there’s Muffin, our only calf.” Muffin was in the stall right next to Bertha. Muffin was a dark brown with only one white ear, the opposite ear of its mother. “There’s Fons over there. He’s our main riding horse. Then there is Autumn, she’s pregnant with a foal right now. Due any day.” Fons and Autumn were currently in separate stalls. Fons was a dark horse and Autumn was a chestnut. It would be interesting to say what color their foal would be. “That’s about it. Nothing else to see around here.”

Adyn ended up having to carry Edward back to the house. Once he was laid out on the couch Edward took a few shallow breaths. Even with new automail, even if it was plastic, he wouldn’t be able to do anything yet. There was no way he was physically ready yet for anything. If he could barely take the trek between the barn and the house, then how could he fight off the Homunculi?

“Adyn! The Doc is here!” Fayre called.

“Uncle Bram! Uncle Bram!” Isa exclaimed, rushing over to the doctor.

Edward turned around, only to freeze. The Doctor… he was...

_ -ALittleMore- _

Another murder, another victim, no new leads. It was, awful. The crime scene wasn’t even where the victim had been murdered. There was nothing else there, other the victim, to suggest it had been the scene of a murder. No blood, other than the blood staining the victim, was around the crime scene. It was staged.

“You got all the pictures you needed?” Mustang asked, looking over at Fuery.

“Should have. We can hand over the body to autopsy.” Fuery replied, lowering his camera. “I’ll fan out and start taking surrounding pictures. Maybe we can find some evidence on who did this.”

Fuery began to make his way away from the body, taking pictures at every angle he could think of. With a soft sigh Mustang gently rubbed the bridge  of his nose, pinching it gently. A headache was coming on and, like always, it had something to do with Ed. As much as he hated saying it, if Ed hadn’t… if Ed had just cooperated with them maybe this murder wouldn’t have happened. They could have this guy by now!

“Sir,” Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye interrupted his thought process.

“What is it Lieutenant?” Mustang demanded, standing back up again.

“Alphonse is here. He’s insisting on seeing the victim.”

“Let him in.”

There was something he was missing. Something huge. Maybe Alphonse would be able to figure out something. Him and Ed always had some sort of connection. It was possible that Alphonse might notice something that they didn’t. Hopefully it wouldn’t spook Al, or cause him to run off like it had with Ed. 

Ed had seen something in the other murders, a connection that no one else had seen. Maybe Alphonse would see it too? Though this one had been different. Even if Mustang couldn’t outright see what was different, he could sense it. It was right there, he could feel it. Yet it was still right out of his grasp. 

“What do you see Al?” Mustang demanded as soon as the armour came into view.

“Besides a dead body?” Mustang was unsure he would ever get used to hearing a child’s voice coming from inside the suit of armour, much less how innocent it sounded. “It’s staged.”

“Anything else?” 

“Uh…” Al knelt down besides the body. “It looks like he cut her open, like an autopsy? He didn’t sew her back up again and most of her intestines are…” Al made a sound akin to swallowing, despite not having any way to actually swallow or make saliva. “They are all forced inside, some even crushed.”

“That tells us what?” Havoc demanded, looking over and chewing on the end of his cigarette. It wasn’t lit, as the coroners and medical examiners didn’t want anything contaminating the scene.

“I don’t know. It could be anything,” Alphonse sighed. “For example, if its an alchemist he or she could be using the murders as some sort of sacrifice? I don’t know what kind of alchemy requires sacrifices but… I guess its possible. Or this could even be part of an alchemic rebound with this person as its center.”

“And if it’s not alchemically related?” Mustang demanded.

“I don’t know… I really don’t know. You’d probably want to talk to a doctor.”

The headache was back. A doctor. What doctor could they trust? Dr. Knox maybe, but that would only generate a bigger headache. There would be so much complaining. The Medical Examiners gathered up the dead woman, covering her in a black body bag and taking her away.

“Men!” Mustang barked, immediately those by him stood at attention and those not nearby instead came over before going into attention. “I want to know everything on her, down to her last meal! Family, friends, anyone that has been in contact with her the last week! Go!”

They all scrambled away. All except Alphonse. Instead the armour fiddled with the straps on his hand. A soft sigh escaped Mustang. This headache was going to hang around for a while. For once it wouldn’t be (fully) Ed’s fault. Then again… 

“Colonel…” Alphonse started, looking up from his steel hands. 

“What is it Alphonse?” Mustang asked, striding away from the tape showing where their Jane Doe had been. Alphonse followed him like a lost puppy. 

“Umm, what exactly does Ed know?” 

“If we knew that do you think we would have been sent to bring him in?”

“Well… no.”

Mustang stopped in front of the police tape. Then he ducked underneath it, putting his cap on in one fluid motion. Alphonse carefully made his way underneath the police tape as well, standing besides the Colonel. Another sigh escaped Mustang and he gestured for Alphonse to follow him down the street.

“All we know was that Ed was seen chasing a figure out of the same alleyway that a murder had been committed. Your brother had seen something, a connection in the murders before, and mentioned checking something out. No one could find him afterwards and he ignored all military summonings.” Mustang expanded upon the story he had told Al last night.

“So that’s when you went after him… to find out what he knew.”

Alphonse looked over at Mustang, however Mustang kept his face very straight. If he let any emotions slip… there was no telling how well it would go over. Anyone could be watching them right now. It was too dangerous. However he had to satisfy Alphonse’s curiosity. 

“Yes.” Mustang looked into the fading sunlight. “We’ll know more tomorrow Alphonse.”

“Yes sir.” Alphonse understood a dismissal when he heard one.

Once Alphonse had disappeared from view, Mustang entered Madame Christmas’ bar. Inside he was immediately greeted by the girls, getting hugs from all of his ‘sisters’ and then a gentle kiss on the cheek from Vanessa. 

“Have you gotten anything yet Chris?” Mustang asked, keeping one arm around Vanessa.

“No hello, Roy-Boy?” Madame Christmas demanded.

“I gave my hellos. There was another one today.”

“There ain’t any talk on my channels and the girls aren’t finding anything either.”

“If anyone knows anything they’re not spilling anything, Roy.” Vanessa leant her head on his shoulder, a small frown maring her beautiful face.

“Keep an ear on the ground. They’re going to slip up soon.”

“Is it true Roy? Edward’s dead?”

“It’s true. All of it.”

Vanessa parted from him, not of fear but instead to try and regain control of herself. Tears were bubbling up in Vanessa’s eyes. While none of them had ever met Ed, that Mustang knew of at least, they were all very protective of him. Most likely the girls had protected Ed from afar whenever they could and Mustang also got information from them that would help Edward in his research. A lot of his tips did come from the girls in Madame Christmas’ care.

After a moments hesitation Roy gently pulled Vanessa into his arms. She started crying into his chest. The other girls looked away and he silently rubbed Vanessa’s back until she had calmed down. When they parted Vanessa wiped underneath her eyes.

“Waterproof mascara.” Vanessa gave a small smiled and finished wiping off the tears.

“Very smart,” Roy complimented.

“You don’t think he’s dead,” Chris spoke up, tapping the end of her cigar into the ashtray.

“No, it all looked staged.”

“You want us to look into it?” Vanessa offered.

“No. Its best the murderer thinks he’s dead. Otherwise…”

“He’s a target.” One of the other girls, Madeline, spoke up.

“Exactly. My team is working on it with Alphonse.”

“Alright. Good luck Roy-Boy.” Chris turned away, grabbing some of the alcohol.

Roy nodded, said goodbye to the girls, and made his way back outside. Then he glanced around him. There was a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. With a soft sigh he began to walk back to civilization. The prickling didn’t disappear until he was back in the busy part of Central. Once he was back in his apartment Roy let out a soft breath. Someone had been watching him. 

_ -ToTheLeft- _

Barbara Junes prided herself in being the best journalist in Amestris. Unlike most other journalists she was willing to do anything to get the best story. Even if that meant going into the most dangerous parts of Central, not that there were many. However with recent events, every part of Central was dangerous. No one knew who the Maniac, as he had been dubbed, was. That was why she was going to figure it out before even the military could.

Heels clacked on cobblestones. It probably wasn’t the best attire to wear when searching out a wanted murderer, but she wasn’t known for her street smarts. Often it was her ‘handler’ that got her out of trouble. But today he was out with a new girlfriend, so she went on her own. Strawberry blonde hair was up in a ponytail, clipped in place by a ponytail holder that had been her christmas present from her ‘handler’. 

As she walked she kept her camera in her hands, ready to snap a picture at a moments notice. The longer she stayed out the more tense she got. Surely her ‘handler’ would be back by now and notice her disappearance. He would come looking for her and that’s when this would all be over. That’s when she heard it. A crying, like a baby being abandoned, came from an alleyway.

All reason escaped her and she made her way inside the alleyway, peering around.

“Hello?” She called, heels clacking on the pavement. “Hello? Anybody here?”

She followed the sound. Now Barbara also prided herself on being very smart. But street smarts, survival smarts, and intelligence were very different things. Street smarts, or survival smarts, were the smarts that kept someone alive. Intelligence was just a wide variety of school knowledge, like the differences of an adverb and an adjective and what pi equals. 

“I’m here to help…” Barbara froze. 

That wasn’t a baby. A man stood there with a recording device in his hands. As soon as he clicked it off the sound of a babies cry disappeared. A little sob escaped Barbara and she started to walk backwards. However her heel caught on the end of a cobblestone and she tumbled down to the ground. Her ponytail came undone and the clip clattered to the cobblestone, a few jewels in it getting knocked loose.

“Oh dear Ms. Junes. You seem to have fallen.” A maniac grin covered the man’s face and he came forward.

“No! Please!” Barbara exclaimed, scrambling backwards and cutting up her legs.

“This will be very painful. Be a good girl and stay still. Otherwise you’re just going to make it worse for you.”

Barbara sobbed, mascara smearing across her face. The Maniac, cause there was no one else it could be, stroked her cheek. Then he brought his stubbly face close to hers and sniffed her. She tensed and turned her face away, tears streaming down her face and harsh breaths escaping her. 

“Ah, fear.” He licked her cheek. “It tastes so good.”

Barbara flinched and he backed away. As he backed away Barbara did the only smart thing she had done so far. She kicked him in the groin. Then she went to run off but he grabbed her with a loud growl. She began to scratch and bite but the man was used to pain and threw her to the ground. Screams erupted from her lips until he squeezed her cheeks tightly.

“Didn’t I say to be a good girl?” He growled. To Barbara’s disgust she could feel his hard on against her legs. “You’ve been very, very bad.”

He released her lips and she spat on him. That rewarded her with a smack across the face. Barbara remembered her camera as he turned away. It was a little banged up but she managed to capture half his face. The sound of the camera alerted him but Barbara had managed to take out the film before he grabbed it.

“WHAT IS THIS?!” He roared.

Barbara stuttered out a response. Then she got hit with her own camera. It dug into her skin and caused cuts and a bigger bruise. Then he shattered it against a wall, stamping on it over and over again. Tears continued to fall down her face. As he was distracted with the camera Barbara tried to get away again. This time he grabbed her by the legs and dragged her away. At least Barbara managed to do what she had planned. Underneath the dumpster was the role of film.

“That’s it.” The Maniac growled.

It sent a shiver of fear down her back and Barbara began to cry. The moment of victory was over. Everyone before captured by the Maniac had died. She wouldn’t be any different. But maybe she had given them the edge they needed.

If only she knew the roll of film wouldn’t be found for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

It was right there. Ed could feel it. Adyn had warned his memory would be splotchy but… this was. He _knew_ who Doctor Bram was. Yet he couldn’t remember. There were gaps in his memory, from his concussion. It hadn’t been an issue until now. This was important. However, the Doctor had helped him. So it was clear that Doctor Bram was no danger to him and the family he was with.

 _Don’t ever assume_ . Internal Mustang was back at it again, but Edward brushed it away. However Internal Mustang continued to speak. _Assumptions either cause misunderstandings that lead to deaths or with people lowering their guards, which could also lead to deaths._

“Bram,” Fayre greeted the Doctor, giving him a gentle hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“Bram!” Adyn exclaimed jubiantly. The two shook hands and clapped each others shoulders. “As you can see he’s up on his feet again. And you say I would never become a good doctor.”

Bram’s expression was relaxed and open. This caused Edward to change his entire view of him. There was no reason to be suspicious of him. He was a Doctor, who probably treated multiple patients. With how old, not that Bram was very old anyways, Bram was he could’ve been the one to help Fayre deliver Isa. It wasn’t much of a stretch anyways.

“I think our patient here being in good health has more to do with Isa, the best helper a doctor could ask for.” Bram ruffled Isa’s dark hair.

“Uhuh!” Isa agreed, grinning brightly while rocking on the balls of her feet. “Best helper! I give bandaids and stickers!”

“I need you to do something for me Isa. It's very important sweetie. Go and get us some water, from the well, then boil it okay? You’ll need your Mama’s help.”

Isa gave a mini salute before grabbing Fayre’s hand and dragging her away. After a second Adyn followed. This left Ed and Doctor Bram alone. For a second Bram just looked at Ed, scrutinizing him. Then a big smile, relaxed and seemingly genuine, crossed his face.

“Bram Salem, the closest Doctor in this area, its good to meet you.”

“Ed.” Edward ignored the outstretched hand, which was rude but he wasn’t know for being civil.

After a second the Doctor lowered his hand. However he still seemed jovial and relaxed, like it didn’t phase him. That was a little offensive to him, the only person he hadn’t ever phased was the Fuhrer, and the Fuhrer wasn’t even fully human. Though it was possible he had, but Edward didn’t even know if he had actually phased him or if the Fuhrer had been impressed. He’d managed to phase the Ice Queen, Olivier Armstrong. That was an accomplishment in of itself. This was a challenge now.

“Let’s go inside shall we?” Bram suggested, gesturing into the house. “You shouldn’t be on your feet for long periods of time.”

Ed bristled, but stayed quiet. This guy was the one in charge of keeping him alive right now. If he upset him… well Ed didn’t think it would be very smart. He could practice self preservation, despite what others thought.

“We can go into the living room then.” Edward suggested, gesturing for Bram to go ahead of him.

There was no argument from Bram, who walked into the living room. Isa and Fayre were in the kitchen boiling some water. With two other people nearby it helped Ed relax. Not too much, otherwise it would be stupid. He was injured, his automail was gone and replaced with a plastic version. This left him vulnerable in a fight. Plastic would break easier and, with how often his metal version broke, it probably last through a squirmish. Best to avoid it.

“I’m no automail mechanic so I will be checking over your flesh body,” Bram told him.

Ed refrained from a sarcastic comment. The Doctor was rifling through his bag, trying to find something. As much as Ed knew about Human Anatomy and how the body works, he didn’t know much beyond basic medical care. Not for lack of trying either. However there were so many different fields of practice that he had eventually given up and focused on field medicine. The kind that the military used with their medics.

“Aha.” Bram withdrew something from his bag. “There she is.”

“She?” Ed asked

“Ah, yes. All my medical instruments have a gender. This one is a she.”

Edward blinked at Bram. That was kinda… weird? But at the same time he knew of quite a few people that gendered things. However Ed didn’t find the point in it. It was an object, not a thing. It didn’t have anatomy or even a brain to choose their gender with. Forcing a gender on something seemed wrong to him, no matter if it had the parts or not. Maybe he was just thinking about it to much.

“Okay then… Are you going to look me over or not?”

“Patient boy. Be patient.” Bram pointed the instrument at him threateningly.

Edward raised his hand up in surrender. What was with Doctors and Automail Mechanics and being terrifying. He was a State Alchemist for Truth’s sake, he had dealt with worse then them. However they always managed to strike fear into Ed, sometimes without really even trying. There was just something about Bram though that made Edward a bit warier then normal.

“It’s a virtue you know.” Bram continued, though Ed was fairly certain he missed some of the talk. “The real prize comes to those that wait.”

“Or,” Ed added, unable to keep himself from talking, “You could just take the prize yourself? Initiative and all that.”

“Initiative is a good trait as well.” Bram conceded, flashing a light into Ed’s eyes. “Your eyes are unique. I’ve never seen anything quite like them.”

Ed felt himself growing uncomfortable. “Thanks… I guess?”

“Where on Earth did you get them? They’re not colored contacts so they must be your true eye color.” Bram mused, keeping Ed’s eye open. They were beginning to water.

Bram let Ed close his eye and he blinked a few times, wiping away any of the tears that had fallen. It wasn’t like he was crying or anything. His eyes had just gotten watery, trying to keep them wet. Dried out eyes hurt, Ed knew that intimately.

“I don’t know.” Ed replied, managing to get his blinking under control. “I’d assume from my old man.”

“So genetics.” Bram frowned. “I’ve never heard of any places with golden eyes. Except the legend of Xerxes but, as far as anyone knows, there were no survivors.”

Ed swallowed. The way Bram was looking at him, he grew a little uncomfortable. Then the look passed and Edward could breathe again. Well, sort of. Breathing still hurt due to his ribs. That seemed to be the next thing that Bram was looking into as he, against Ed’s will and with no warning, stripped him of his top. Then he unwrapped the bandages covering most of Ed’s torso. Ed looked away as the Doctor examined him.

“Your ribs seem to be mostly healed.” Ed inhaled sharply when he prodded a sore spot on his ribs. “I’d recommend keeping them wrapped.” Bram touched the scars on Ed’s chest, making a comment he could’ve gone without. “Though it seems you’re used to that.”

Ed held himself back from making a remark. However it didn’t keep him from glaring and simmering silently. There was no way he wasn’t going to get Bram back for that comment. If it weren’t for Fayre coming over with the bucket of boiling water Ed wasn’t sure he wouldn’t have done something to Bram. Even if it was as simple as transmuting his shoes and the ground together. However he restrained himself.

Bram re-wrapped his chest, leaving Ed’s shirt off. Ed flushed and shivered, biting his lip and looking at his feet. Then Ed was manhandled onto his back, the wrappings undone. Something was removed, though it was sticking to his back and he hissed when it was fully removed.

“Not infected yet. But keep an eye on it Fayre.” Edward couldn’t see but assumed Fayre nodded as Bram continued. “I feel confident now in saying that the stitches will be able to be removed by the end of the week if they are not reopened.” This was clearly aimed at Ed and he scowled into the couch cushions. What did this man know about him? “Do you have the towels Isa?”

“Yep!” the little girl exclaimed happily.

“Thank you darling. You’ve been a great helper.”

Ed couldn’t see what Bram was doing, as the Doctor was right behind him. However he could see Isa smiling widely at the praise, a few towels still in her grasp. Ed made a face at her, to which the young girl giggled and hid her face behind the towels. There was movement behind Ed and then something warm went on his back. He cried out in shock, forcing his body to stay still and not lash out.

“It’s just the towels Edward. We’re trying to bring down the swelling and help keep it from getting infected.” Fayra soothed him, though Bram said nothing.

“A bit of warning would’ve been nice.” Ed bit back an angry growl. It was nerve wracking, being unable to see what was going on behind him. For all he knew Doctor Bram wanted to do him harm and would just stab him right now. Unlikely but you never know, Ed’s seen plenty of unlikely things.

Eventually the towels cooled down and they were removed. A few times more were warm towels put on his back, however eventually his back was rewrapped and he was allowed to sit up.

“Now, to check your bullet wound.”

Edward hissed as he undid the bandages around the wound on his shoulder. Then he growled angrily at Bram when he prodded around it, checking it over. It hurt, burnt like someone had stuffed a white hot poker into his shoulder. However Bram didn’t seem to concerned about him being in pain.

“Healing well.” Bram noted, adding some sort of salve to the injury. Edward cried out, the salve sunk into his bullet wound and it began to tingle. Then it went numb. “Pain killer. You shouldn’t feel it for a while.”

“I can’t feel anything.” Ed argued.

“Then its working.”

“Too well.”

Bram just chuckled, which made Ed frown heavily. His fingers, the ones he could feel at least, tapped anxiously along the sofa cushion. There was pressure on his shoulder and, a quick glance, proved that Bram was rewrapping it. Once his shoulder was fully wrapped, Bram stood up and gathered his things.

“Any other pain or issues you’ve had?” Bram asked.

“None.” Ed informed him.

“Good. If that changes let me know. I’ll be back in a little over a week to check on you.”

Ed hoped he would be gone by then. Already he had been here too long. If anyone’s looking for him, if anyone but Al had found his message, this family would be in danger. They had been so kind to him. He’d return the favor as much as he could, but the best thing he could do for them was leave. He was mostly healed and he had new automail… plastic but it would work.

“I’ll show you the way out.” Adyn offered. Isa was clinging to his leg and the trio made their way outside.

Fayre came over to Ed, gathering up all of the towels around him and the medical supplies. For a second it looked as though she wanted to say something, but she kept her head lowered. Ed couldn’t figure out why he ever thought she looked like Winry. Her hair might have been blonde, but it wasn’t the right shade of blonde. It was a dirty blonde, instead of Winry’s pale blonde. And while her eyes were a blonde, it wasn’t as light as Winry’s. It was more dark, like ocean water during a storm.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Fayre whispered.

“I have to.” Edward whispered, not looking at her, though she was looking at him. “It’s not safe for you, for Adyn… For Isa.”

“We will be fine Edward. You… It's dangerous out there. It will not be easy for you to survive.”

“Nothing’s ever easy.”

“But it will be easier for you to stay with us. Besides, you’re not fully healed.”

“I’m healed up enough.” Ed ran his fingers through his hair. It was greasy and matted, but a bath would have to wait.

“Enough. But you could easily make yourself worse if you do not rest. Let us take care of you.” Fayre rested a hand on Edward’s left shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Ed knew it wouldn’t be smart. But he hadn’t had something like this in… forever really. The last person that had cared this much about him was his mother. Sure there was Al, and Winry, and Granny but it wasn’t the same. This was a motherly touch, something that caused his heart to clench painfully.

“Alright…”

He had just killed them all.

**_**********ALittleMore*************_ **

The train station was full when Alphonse and Mustang showed up. Just the day before Alphonse had gotten a phone call from Winry, about her showing up. In all honesty he had forgotten to inform Winry about Ed’s death… even if they weren’t sure that Ed was actually dead. What could they tell her? They couldn’t tell her Ed was alive, especially since they had no proof beyond the flowers. There was no guarantee Ed had lasted this long anyways, especially not with a bullet wound.

“Winry!” Alphonse caught sight of her, breaking away from his thoughts.

She was a mess, hair loose from her ponytail. There were dark circles under her eyes, proving she had either had a restless sleep or no sleep at all. Alphonse moved towards her, grabbing the suitcase.

“Alphonse-” She started, but the armoured boy cut her off.

“Later… please?”

“Alright…”

They made their way to where Mustang was waiting with a car. In the driver's seat was Lieutenant Hawkeye, who had opted not to wait in the train station. Everyone looked a little worse for the wear, even Alphonse. But no one commented on it. Mustang was talking with another member of the military, despite having gone ahead to prep the car.

“Who is he talking to?” Winry demanded.

“I don’t know… Ed…” Alphonse turned away. Despite knowing his brother had survived the fall, it still hurt to think of him.

“Alphonse…”

“The funeral is tomorrow Winry. Despite being the reason he’s not here the military is still…” Alphonse clenched his fists.

“Treating it as though they aren’t the reason Ed is gone… I know it was an accident but I still.” Winry gritted her teeth together. “It makes me angry.”

Alphonse rested a hand on Winry’s shoulder, bowing his head. While he knew Hawkeye hadn’t meant to knock Ed off balance with her shot, it had still happened. There was so much that had just went wrong that night. It was hard being around Mustang’s Team, as they had all had part in it. Hawkeye was one of the hardest to deal with, be around. But Alphonse wasn’t going to, couldn’t let it, get to him.

Then he got in the back, Mustang sitting up front with a pinched look on his face. Winry got in besides Alphonse, silent and sitting straight. A little too straight, if anyone looked closely. It was silent in the car for a long time. No one was going to start a conversation. The silence was thick enough that Alphonse felt like he was choking. That was an accomplishment as he didn’t have a throat… or lungs… or anything except his armour.

“Turn left. A new crime scene, time sensitive. Apologies Ms. Rockbell but I’m afraid you need to stay in the car.” Hawkeye stopped the car in front of the tape, Mustang continuing to speak. “Alphonse, come with me. Maybe you can figure out the same connection your brother did.”

“Yes sir.”

Everyone got out of the car, even if Winry stayed standing besides it. The new vantage point didn’t allow her to see anything besides the tape and a single shoe. Alphonse ducked under the tape, holding it up for Mustang and Hawkeye. The rest of the team was there, though they weren’t as interactive as usual. Havoc didn’t even acknowledge them, staring at the dead body.

“What have you gotten already Falman?” Mustang barked.

“She’s late twenties, a reporter. We found her ID, name Barbara Junes.” Falman reported.

“That’s the reporter that did the article on Brother’s…” Death was left hanging in the air. Alphonse went quiet.

Falman swallowed, then continued. “We haven’t moved her yet, but there are bruises on her wrists and ankles that we’re from getting grabbed. Blood on the back of her head and a few other lacerations and bruises scattered along her body. She also wasn’t killed here, its staged like the last one.”

“Any connection between her and the last victim?” Mustang demanded.

“None that we can find.” Fuery spoke up. “Lived on opposite ends of the city, completely different jobs, they don’t even look alike. The only thing was their gender, but one of the victims was a male so that doesn’t match up.”

“Boss. The autopsy came back on the last victim. She was missing her kidneys. Both of them.” Breda handed over the report.

“Was anything missing from the other victims?” Alphonse had a bad feeling.

“One had a missing appendix,” Havoc offered up.

“The first one didn’t have her uterus,” Hawkeye added after a moments hesitation.

“The male was missing his pancreas.” Fuery lowered his camera.

“Thinking about it… they all were missing something,” Falman agreed.

“Body parts…” Alphonse rubbed his chin in thought.

Everyone was silent, all waiting for Alphonse to say something else. However when it became clear he was deep in thought, they all returned to their various duties. The only two that stayed with Alphonse was Hawkeye and Mustang. Every once in a while there would be the shutter of a camera and the murmurings of the nearby officers. The implications were horrifying, everything that went through Alphonse’s head. He couldn’t even imagine what was being done to the body parts. The best case scenario was the black market. However, knowing their luck… it wouldn’t end up that way.

“Alphonse?” Hawkeye asked softly, moving closer and resting a hand on Alphonse’s upper arm.  
“I’m fine. Just… thinking. I need more information.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Brother could put pieces together quickly. I need time.”

Time that they didn’t have.

**_*******ToTheLeft********_ **

Hawkeye prided herself in being able to compartmentalize. Right now, she had to focus on the case. People were getting killed. That was more important then whatever guilt, whatever grief she had over being the one to- no. She couldn’t think of that. Compartmentalize. The case. That was the most important.

However with Winry in Central, Winry who couldn’t even look at her, it was getting harder. Once Winry was dropped off with the Hughes’, it was a bit easier. But Alphonse was still around and now, now she was unsure. Alphonse was still talking to her. Yet she could sense the tension. It was like that with the entire team but they also prioritized the mission over their own personal feelings. To an extent they all blamed themselves for what happened. Yet they also blamed her, for taking the shot in the end. The shot that had…

“You aren’t looking good Hawkeye.” Havoc cut into her thoughts. “Can’t handle the photos.”

The photos. They were sitting in front of her. All the images of the various crime scenes, including ones that were believed to be connected. She had zoned out while staring at them. It had been obvious enough that Havoc, one step up from Breda, had noticed. Falman or Fuery were the more likely candidates for catching her zoning, perhaps even Alphonse or Mustang, but Havoc?

“I’m fine Second Lieutenant.” Hawkeye replied stiffly, rubbing her forehead. “Just a lot on my mind.”

“Been a crazy few days.” There was an unlit cigarette in his mouth but, with the lighter in his hands, it was clear it wouldn’t stay unlit for long.

“Been a crazy month.”

“Edward’s funeral is tomorrow.” A statement. It shouldn’t have gotten to her like that. “It’s hard to think that… We… I never thought I’d be going to it. I always thought he’d outlive us all. Get their bodies back and everything.”

“We all did.” Her words felt stiff, but Havoc didn’t seem to notice.

As she looked up she noticed the entire team was listening to their talk. However she refused to let it get to her. It wasn’t like the conversation was a secret. Hawkeye turned to look over at the closed door of Mustang’s office. Behind it Alphonse and him were talking. About what, she didn’t know. It hurt, being locked away. In the past she had always been in his office, regardless of what was being said. However that had changed after… She closed her eyes for a moment.

“You don’t really think…” Fuery swallowed. “It’s Ed…”

“What do you think happened Fuery? That’s Selbstmord-Klippe! No one ever survives that!” Havoc argued.

“But this is Ed we’re talking about! He’s always survived!! Against all odds! No one ever thought that a twelve year old would be able to become a State Alchemist!” Fuery’s face was flushed.

“He was injured even before he fell…” Hawkeye whispered. The argument halted at her words. “Even if he had survived… without a doctor he wouldn’t have survived the injuries he had and would have gotten from the fall.”

“But we couldn’t find his body…”

“Food for the wolves.” Hawkeye closed her eyes again at Falman’s words. “He wouldn’t have been able to fight back.”

“Can we not talk about this?” Havoc’s voice was tight with emotion.

There was a faint scent of cigarette smoke. Hawkeye had her head tilted down, rubbing the bridge of her nose. As compromised as the team was, they had to keep going. Talking about Edward’s death would only be holding them back. Yet with the funeral tomorrow, it was all they could think about.

“Do you want us to act like it never happened?!” Fuery’s voice was a bit hysterical. “We killed him!”

“Fuery…” Breda finally spoke up, though it seemed he regretted it a second later.

“We could’ve done something else! It's not like we had to fight him!”

“Calm down Fuery!” Havoc exclaimed, though he seemed as upset Fuery was.

“Fuery,” Hawkeye spoke softly, “We all wish we had done things differently. I know I do.”

“Why’d you shoot him?” Fuery asked. “Why?”

There was no good answer. Why had she shot him? She had apologized before hand. It wasn’t supposed to be a killing shot but… the shoulder? She could’ve shot his knee. Or even his foot. It wasn’t like she had to shoot him anyways. Warning shots could’ve worked. They were so close to the edge anyways. She’d known it would be dangerous.

“I don’t…”

“Not cool Fuery.” Havoc snapped.

“It’s an honest question. None of us were injured. Ed wasn’t trying to hurt us!” Fuery was still riled up.

Hawkeye couldn’t handle this. Instead of answering she stood up and left. This caused a bigger argument to start behind her. If it had been about anything else, she would’ve stepped in. Instead she disappeared into the halls of the military. Everything was crumbling. For the first time in a long time, she began to cry.

Why?

**_***********ALittleMoreToTheLeft**********_ **

Gracia Hughes liked to believe not much tended to phase her. After all her late husband had been part of investigations and often times brought work home with him. Often times the scenes were brutal and disturbing, but she had grown used to it. After Elysia was born she grew used to the antics of children as well. Winry, Ed, and Alphonse were also part of her family, even if it wasn’t official, and they often threw things at her that would phase anyone else.

However another funeral, so soon after her husband’s, was tough on her. At least Winry was around, to help with housework and the care of Elysia. So far Gracia had avoided telling her daughter about the death of Edward. It would be hard on them both.

“I can’t believe it…” Winry whispered, after Elysia had been put to bed. “And Mustang’s team being the one to do it in the end.”  
“Winry…” Gracia moved over and sat besides the girl, who looked close to tears. What could she say? It wasn’t her place to excuse the other’s actions, but she couldn’t leave Winry crying. “It’s hard. I’d tell you it’d get easier but… all you can do is move past it.”

“Move past it?” Winry’s voice was choked with tears. “He was the strongest person I knew.”

“Edward would want us to carry on.”

“Edward isn’t here!!” Winry shouted, startling Gracia but she didn’t let it get to her. “He’s not here… He’s dead.”

“I know Winry. I know.” Gracia comforted softly.

“I keep… I keep thinking he’s going to come back. That’s he’s just going to walk through the door or call me.”

Gracia didn’t know what to say. Often she had imagined Maes doing the same thing. Just appearing as though nothing had changed. It was a dream she had multiple times. But she knew it was never going to happen. Unlike Winry, the casket they had buried hadn’t been empty. They hadn’t been able to find Edward’s body and they had given Alphonse his cloak instead of burying it.

There would always be the niggling thought that Edward wasn’t dead for his family, his friends. That he could just show up one day. Maybe beaten up and disgusting, maybe fine and smiling, but that he would just appear on their doorstep. Tomorrow it was going to set in for them all. It wasn’t going to be easy.

“But… that’s crazy. Cause he fell off the cliff and he had been shot. No one survives that…” Winry was sobbing as she talked.

“Come on Winry, let’s get you to bed.” Gracia said instead, standing up and gently leading the young girl to her room.

Once Winry was in bed Gracia sat down on the couch. Her head was in her hands as she stared at the photo of her and Maes on their wedding day. It had been such a perfect night. They had their entire life ahead and never once thought that it’d end the way it did. She wished Maes was her. Maybe then Edward wouldn’t have died.

And even if Edward had, Maes would know what to do about the fallout. Gracia was fumbling in the dark here. She had no clue what to do but move forward.

**_*********ALittleLeft*********_ **

The loss of a sacrifice, or was it? That was Lust’s job to find out. There was something staged about the entire crime scene. No indentations, beyond where he had fallen from the cliff of course, to show that he had actually been dragged off by wolves. With a metal arm and leg it would be practically impossible not to have some sort of indentations.

“Lusty,” Gluttony simpered behind her, chewing on his hands.

“Not now Gluttony,” Lust responded kindly, patting his head as she looked around. “We have a job to do.”

Gluttony whined softly but didn’t argue. As she moved around he sniffed the air. A lot of the evidence had been removed, but some of the tape was still around the trees. Usually the cases from Selbstmord-Klippe were open and shut, not even requiring the tape. However in the case of Edward Elric-

“What do you smell Gluttony?” She asked, turning around and placing her hand on her hip.

“Wolves.” Gluttony sniffed, getting to his feet and moving around. “Alchemist.”

-one could never be so sure.

“Show me where,” Lust demanded.

Gluttony went down on all fours, nose planted against the ground. Then he began to sniff around, moving forward. Lust followed him delicately, hair blowing backwards from the wind. It was a warm night, getting close to the summer days. They made their way into the forest, following the smell of Edward Elric.

“We’re coming for you Edward. You can’t hide any longer.” Lust whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Night had finally come. Everyone was in bed, the lights out. A few of the lingering lights finally were turned off. All except one. Footsteps echoed on the cement floors, someone’s screams growing louder. Then were suddenly cut off. A knife glinted in the low light, blood dripping off the end. The footsteps stopped and someone cleared their throats.

“Now now Brammy, didn’t we agree? No one can see us together.” The voice chastised, deeper than one would expect.

“Taunting the military are we?” Bram asked, lifting up the paper from today.

“Just a little bit of fun. Plenty of blood to use.” The Maniac turned, licking said blood off of the knife. 

Bram sighed in response, lowering the paper before tossing it aside. While it didn’t seem to bother the other, it made Bram feel better. He looked over, peering around the Maniac in front of him. The Maniac turned their back on Bram and focused on the person in front of him. Another male, but with scarring on their chest. A knife dug into the gut of the dead male, cutting open his insides. 

“What to do. What to do. Ah.” Blood splattered on the mask, missing Bram. Not that it would matter. He was a doctor. Blood on his clothes was normal. “The large appendix, smaller than the small appendix. Necessary.” The Maniac added it into his box. Then he closed the lid and stood up, turning to stare at Bram.

“I didn’t come here just to tell you of your own stupidity,” Bram informed, allowing the Maniac to walk by him. “I found him.”

“Fullmetal? I thought his Team shot him and blam, a pancake at the base of Selbstmord-Klippe.” The Maniac giggled. 

“Yes, so did I.” Bram followed the Maniac, keeping behind him. “Somehow the brat survived.”

“Oh? Now where is that little cockroach?” The Maniac dragged an ice chest back towards the body, depositing it inside. “I assume you left him.”

“With the Nash’s, Adyn and Fayre.” With that, the Death Warrant was signed and sealed. Nothing Bram could do would prevent what was about to happen.

“Of course it would be them.” The Maniac snarled, throwing the ice chest with the dead body into the van. “I’ll deal with it.”

“He has the most peculiar eyes. Gold, like the legends of Xerxes.” Bram continued.

The back of the van was shut. It rattled, loud in the quietness of the city. Despite working closely with the Maniac, Bram had no clue who the Maniac truly was. Not even the gender. All he knew was the mask and the van the Maniac drove. So there was a brief moment of fear when the Maniac came close, bloodied mask staring straight at him.

“You can have the eyes after he’s dead.” The Maniac growled. “But I require something else from him.”

Before the conversation could continue, the Maniac brushed past Bram and started the van. He peeled out of the warehouse and down the street. Bram was left alone in the only lit place still in the neighborhood. With a sigh Bram reached up, pulled on the hanging chain, and brought himself into darkness. Then he turned on his heel and left through the other door. 

His hands were washed clean with the fate of Edward Elric.

**_********ALittleMore**********_ **

Returning to his metal automail, newly repaired and with the twist of a different mechanic, was a relief to Ed. No longer did he feel so useless. His recovery was still in the making, as the stitches on his different lacerations were not yet able to be removed. Then his ribs were still tender, occasionally causing him to take multiple breaks. This was even if he was just going to the barn to fix one thing or another with alchemy. Adyn seemed to finally realize what he was doing, but made no effort to stop him.

“You’re supposed to be resting,” Fayre tutted, coming outside.

“I’ve rested enough for the rest of my lifetime,” Edward responded. He currently had Isa on his back. “Besides, the least I could do was distract your daughter from wrecking havoc.”

Fayre just sighed, “Dinner is ready. You  _ will _ relax afterwards.”

Ed just gave a smile of acknowledgment, continuing to carry Isa on his back as they went back inside. The young girl was surprisingly light and graceful, sliding off of his back and clambering onto her chair easily. Once he was sat Edward seemed to realize just how much doing that had aggravated his injuries. Every movement was stiff as he made his way through dinner, allowing Adyn to lead him back to his room. 

There had been no more visits from Bram, but none of the others seemed concerned. Therefore Ed brushed it off. 

That night, all the lights out, everything seemed normal. Ed stayed awake, using the light of the moon to look over some notes he had created. News of the murders had come down to this little town, out of date clearly. However Ed continued on his investigation until he could… could what? Return to the Military? Crash his own funeral? He needed a plan.

There were footsteps outside, but Ed brushed it off. Adyn sometimes got up to get a glass of water or check on Isa. However he went to bed moments later. Just as Ed expected the footsteps went into their bedroom. He rolled over and stared at the notes. Muffled noises came from the bedroom and Ed wrinkled his nose. At this hour? Then it went dead silent. Ed sat up in concern, on edge now. 

It was nothing. But his instincts refused for him to believe that. The footsteps were going towards his room now. Ed moved, sliding himself between the door and the wall. The door opened moments later. It creaked due to the slowness of the door opening. Then the footsteps continued and he saw the back of a head entering his room. The knife dripped blood. Ed swallowed, making a split second decision. He brought his hand down on the back of the person’s head. 

They stumbled, turning around and raising the knife. There was no way Ed could fight right now. He dodged the knife towards him and rushed back into the main room. The door to Adyn and Fayre’s room was wide open, blood dripping off of the bed and pooling onto the floor. Both were dead, throats slit. 

Ed got caught with the knife due to his distraction. A deep cut on his flesh arm, from his shoulder down to his elbow. He cried out and turned, the knife glinting in the moonlight. It was difficult to see but Ed followed the movement of the knife. Motive to kill. 

“Edward Elric. You’ve escaped me once.” The Maniac rumbled, rushing at him again. Clearly someone who had a past in fighting, either military or self taught. Enough that Ed would have a difficult fight. “Saw me for who I truly am. Time to silence you.”

Ed wasn’t aiming for a fight. All he wanted was to be able to get away, lead the Maniac away. His eyes flicked up to the loft, Isa was crouched by the fence. She was staying silent, fearful eyes staring down at them. Ed looked back at the Maniac. He had to fight. If only to keep Isa safe.

The Maniac rushed him, Ed dodged. Then he brought his automail arm back. It was caught and the Maniac stabbed him in the bullet wound. A screech of pain escaped Ed, flooding his senses. However he managed to block the other swipe. It was overwhelming his senses. The fight was over, but Ed was not giving up yet. The Maniac covered him in deep cuts, one stab in his upper thigh that brought Ed to his knees. 

Edward was knocked to the ground, the Maniac straddling him. Then the knife pressed against his neck, giving Edward a reason to stay still. His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed back his fear. The Maniac leaned forward, sniffing behind Edward’s ear. Then he licked up some of the beading sweat. Edward stared up at a fearful Isa, who skittered backwards. His golden eyes shut tightly.

“Beautiful.” Blood welled up as the knife dug into his neck. “This will all be over soon. Just be good for me.”

Normally he would’ve snarked that he would never be good for anyone. However the knife to his throat was a very good incentive not too. Instead he clenched his fists, ignoring the pain from the bullet and stab wound in his shoulder. God it burnt. His automail arm pulled on it, causing it grow worse. Now he understood why Winry, and Adyn, insisted on never wearing automail when he was injured. 

A soft gasp escaped his lips as the knife dug deeper, a noise of pain escaping him. It went deeper into his throat and all Ed could focus on was the pain. Blood dribbled down his neck and chest, the stream growing stronger the deeper the knife was cut inside. His vision swam and he tried to stay awake. He would not survive being shot, falling down Selbstmord-Klippe, only to die at the hands of the Maniac. 

Air left his lips as the Maniac dug his fingers inside, cutting something out of his throat. Then it was pulled out and the knife escaped him. Blood poured out of his neck, the Maniac putting his hand on top of it and holding something in the moonlight. Edward’s vision swam and he went to say something, but only gurgled blood. 

“You’ll die anyways Fullmetal.” Isa let out a soft gasp from her loft. Either the Maniac didn’t hear or didn’t care. Edward hoped he’d leave her. “Enjoy choking on your own blood. Thank you for your sacrifice.” The Maniac slipped the thing into a box before leaving. 

Ed had to move fast. First, healing himself. He knew the basics of how to do first aid but, he was afraid this wasn’t going to do anything for him. He was losing too much blood to fast. Alchemy, healing alchemy. He knew some from Hohenheim's books. But without any philosopher’s stones… 

His vision swam. There was no time. He had to get Isa out of here and warn someone. Speaking of Isa, she was right in front of him. Tears were streaming down her young face. Ed lifted a bloodied hand to comfort her, but changed his mind halfway through. He weakly clapped, ignoring the burning pain of his shoulder. Then focused energy on his throat. His body began to heal himself, changing in order to accommodate the loss of something. It took a bit for Ed to realize what it was.

The Maniac had taken his voice box.

**_********ToTheLeft***********_ **

The morning dawned with a tense air. Everyone was staring at each other, anxious and awaiting the proverbial shoe to drop. It did, the newspaper throwing out a new bombshell to them all. This caused silence to fall amongst the citizens, including those in the military. Everyone looked between each other in fear and distrust, even to their own family. 

 

**_The ManiaK Amongst Us?_ **

**_By, Preston Ismael_ **

 

**_By now everyone knows of the ManiaK and those that haven’t need to get out into the world. Or rather, continue staying inside. It seems that the ManiaK is amused by the game of Cat and Mouse, baiting the Military into coming after them.  Two weeks ago our very own newspaper was gifted with a letter, claimed to be by the one and only ManiaK. It was taken into Military custody, with the gift given. Now we are allowed to reveal the note to the public. We must warn you, this note is very graphic and not for those with weak stomachs. The note itself was written in the blood of the ManiaK’s victims._ **

**_I enjoy these little games of ours. It is exhilarating, despite the boredom of evading capture. This so called Military does nothing to me. They have not caught me. They will not catch me. Your precious Fullmetal Alchemist is not in the picture anymore. His voice has been taken, no more squealing from him. I am watching you. I can taste your fear. It tastes good. I want more. I need the fear in your blood. I will drink it dry and come for more. My reign will not end. I need all of you. I need your bodies, your parts. I have pieces, but I need a whole. No one can stop me. You can only fall into my traps. You may believe I am the mouse. But I have led you where I want you. Now stay put, my little mice, I will hear your squeals of terror._ **

**_\- ManiaK_ **

**_The Military assures us that ManiaK is being looked into and they are close to catching him. Dear Readers, please keep yourselves safe. Take precautions. A new military curfew is being enforced, we urge that you follow it. ManiaK will not stop._ **

 

The newspaper was folded up and placed aside, resting besides a warm cup of tea. Today was already stressful. The silence was so thick it could be cut with a butterknife. Eyes closed, gloved fingers rubbing at the bridge of their nose. Usually he would wish for it to be quiet, however not under these circumstances. 

It wasn’t just his command either. Command itself was tense. None of them could look at each other. The drop of the newspaper article had taken them all by surprise. ManiaK’s note had only been in Investigation and the Brass. Most of Command hadn’t known about it.

“Sir,” Fuery spoke up hesitantly.

“What is it?” Mustang asked, grateful for the break in the silence.

“Alphonse is here sir, I believe he has found something.”

“Send him in.”

“Yes sir.” 

The door shut behind Fuery, opening moments later to allow the suit of armour to enter. Mustang leaned back into his seat. Then he crossed his arms over his chest. Alphonse clumsily sat down on the chair across from Mustang.

“Sir, Lieutenant,” Alphonse greeted.

Behind him Hawkeye inclined her head. Recently Mustang had noticed the bags underneath her eyes, how her hair seemed to frizz more. It was clear the sooner it got to Edward’s funeral -tomorrow- the worse she got. Mustang was growing concerned for her wellbeing and was unable to do much more than recommend her to visit a therapist. 

“Do you have something Alphonse?” Mustang asked.

“Yes. If I may…” Alphonse gestured to the newspaper.

Mustang silently handed it over. Exactly what Alphonse was doing was beyond him. After a moment Alphonse stole a pen from his desk, circling a few words. In particular the two lines about Fullmetal. Then he pushed the newspaper back to Mustang.

“These lines. Why would he feel the need to specify about Brother’s inability to… to squeal? If Brother was dead he wouldn’t feel the need to.” Alphonse fidgeted, playing with the piece of fabric around his waist. “That is if Brother really had died after falling off of the cliff.”

“So he’s alive…” Hawkeye whispered.

“Not necessarily. No one has survived the ManiaK before.” Mustang lifted up the newspaper again. 

“If anyone can, it’s Brother!” Alphonse argued.

“You have faith in your brother Alphonse, it’s admirable. But he’s already killed a Military Officer.” Hawkeye shuffled some of her papers around before setting them down besides the rest of the folders.

Alphonse seemed to deflate. Then he looked up again at them. The red eyes that represented Alphonse’s soul had always sent a strange shiver down Mustang’s spine. However this time they seemed almost, sad. Mustang instead nodded solemnly. Before he could say anything else Alex Louis Armstrong burst into his office.

“Armstrong!” Mustang shouted.

“Two more deaths! In one night!”

“What?” Mustang got to his feet, grabbing his coat and brushing past the larger Alchemist.

Already his team were gathering up their things. Alphonse scurried along behind them all. Armstrong continued to speak through their walk in Command.

“Yes! And it breaks the pattern too. Only their throats were slashed. No other bruises or cuts. Both are still in their beds.” Armstrong added.

“Where did these take place?” Mustang asked solemnly.

“In Selbstmord, the little town at the base of the cliff. The residential doctor called in the deaths. Apparently he was there going in for a checkup on a patient.”

“Information on the deaths?”

They were inside the car now, heading towards the murder scene. It was a thirty minute drive from Command, but still far enough away that it was considered in a rural area. Anything beyond the cliff was considered rural. 

There were already MP’s outside the house. It was simple, fairly small. The mailbox by the fence had three handprints on it; purple, green, and a teal color. Painted in those same colors were the families name, Nash. 

Inside showed a different picture than what the outside had. Blood, a puddle of it, stained the floor besides a couch. Mustang’s eyes scanned the rest of the scene. A few scuff marks, some slashes on the ground and wall. The puddle had a spot in the middle with less blood, almost none. Someone had been attacked there. 

“This way sir,” Third Lieutenant Giffen said to him. “The dead bodies are in there.”

Mustang allowed himself to be lead. The dead bodies had been removed but tape marked where they had been. It appeared they had been asleep when they’d been attacked. Then he scanned around.    
“This was strategic. Neither one had awoken. Any signs of parts missing from them?” Mustang demanded of a nearby MP.

“No.” The MP shook their head. “The on sight coroner already said there were no parts missing and other than the slice to the neck, no other markings.”

“Where’s the daughter?”

“The daughter, sir?”

Mustang narrowed his eyes. “The daughter. There were three handprints on the mailbox and their loft has been converted to a bedroom.”

“The picture on the bedside table,” Armstrong lifted it up, wearing the gloves they were required to have on at a crime scene. “Shows a young girl. Has anyone seen her?”

“Isa…” A new voice whispered, coming into the room.

“Sir!” Third Lieutenant Giffen exclaimed, following after. “You can’t come in here!”

“I’m Doctor Bram Salem. I found them.” He sobbed softly. “Isa slipped my mind. You must find her!”

“We will,” Giffen tried to soothe him. Doctor Bram was guided away from the scene.

Mustang and Armstrong exchanged looks. A missing girl and two dead adults. This didn’t sound like the ManiaK. However it was too early to properly determine. They left the bedroom to the MP’s and continued throughout the house.   
“I’ll tackle the barn, you continue through the house?” Armstrong suggested.

Mustang nodded. There was nothing immediate that popped out to him. At least until he got to the room besides the crime scene. Inside there were plastic limbs, automail?, laying on the dresser. Then he saw a few discarded bandages, golden hair sticking to a few of them. He frowned heavily and came across a platform boot. Hidden in the pocket of a pair of pants was a silver pocket watch. His face grew pale.

Edward. He’d been here. This had to be the work of the ManiaK, trying to get to him. His fingers closed around the watch, hurriedly stuffing it in his pocket when he heard footsteps coming this way. At first he had thought the plastic automail were just prototypes, Adyn Nash was a known automail mechanic, but a closer look showed that the limbs were the exact limbs that Fullmetal had as automail.

“Did you find anything?” Armstrong asked.   
“Just the patient’s room. My best guess is he, or she, escaped with Isa. Unless the blood in the main room belongs to them. But then where’s the body?” Mustang was unsure if he should inform Armstrong of his findings. 

“There is a horse missing in the stables, blood in the stall. I had reached the same conclusion as you. However who is the patient?”

“Bram should be able to answer that. We should be able to get a description. Who is our artist?” 

They made their way back to where Doctor Bram Salem and the Lieutenants watching him were. Already the sketch artist, Warrant Officer Divya Yashashree, had a rough drawing of the patient that Bram had been seeing. It was believed amongst the MP’s that the murderer had been the patient. The sketch already painted a familiar face to the patient.   
“Is that…?” Armstrong gasped.

Yashashree looked up at Armstrong, “You recognize this face?”   
“Only people close to him would recognize that face. That is Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He was believed to have died!” 

“I found his watch in the guest room. Judging by the bandages I saw in there, and the injuries he received from the fall, even if he had the ability to commit murder he would physically have been unable to. Isn’t that correct doctor?” Mustang turned to stare at Doctor Bram.

“The strength it would have taken to slice the throat deep enough to kill them alone would’ve been to much for him. His ribs were cracked and there were multiple lacerations to his back.” Doctor Bram agreed. 

“So, he’s alive?” Armstrong was tearing up. “All this time we could’ve been looking for him. Instead he was alone.”

“Pull yourself together. It’s Fullmetal. He’s survived through worse.” Mustang crossed his arms over his chest. “Where’s the nearest town from here?”

“Central City. Otherwise there is Nächste.” Doctor Bram offered helpfully.

“My team will return to Central.” Armstrong announced.

“Then we will go to Nächste.” Mustang agreed.

**_***********ALittleMoreToTheLeft***********_ **

Doctor Athena Maryam had seen a lot of things in her office. Being in such a small town, and one of the closer doctors to Selbstmord-Klippe, garnered a lot of extreme and unique injuries. It also helped fill her morgue up. The other doctor in the area, Bram Salem, never took many patients. He didn’t have some of the equipment necessary in order to deal with the more unique or extreme cases. She, however, had all the equipment necessary for both human and animal cases.

“Maryam!” someone screamed, “We’ve got one for you!”

One of her regulars, Garth, came rushing in with a golden haired boy. Immediately she recognized him, but kept quiet. Instead she pushed the stretcher over. Garth deposited him on the stretcher, rushing out again without a word. Maryam called for a nurse, warning that there might be another patient, before pushing the stretcher into the operating room.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, alive? Not for long if she didn’t act quick. There was no way she’d be the reason that he would die. Not on her operating table.

First step was to wipe away the blood, so she could see where the injuries were. Plural, there was no way all this blood was from one injury. The injuries exposed, some were new, some old, some new on top of old. Someone had attacked him. There was no other explanation for it. Quick work was made of the injuries, stitching and cleaning them up. There was only so much she could do. Her resident automail mechanic took off the limbs, setting them aside. They weren’t broken but the strain on his body would be too much. 

“Take him to a private room in the back. I want a guard on him. Those injuries were purposeful.” Doctor Maryam ordered. 

The part that bothered her the most was his neck. A missing larynx, but for some reason it seemed he could breathe and swallow just fine. His vocal chords however, were completely gone. There wasn’t even any way to properly fix it so he would have speech. It was like his body had fixed itself that it could survive, but that was all.    
“Alchemy.” She whispered, rubbing her chin. “A strange thing.”

“Doctor. We have the little girl and the horse he came with. The horse is unharmed, in the stable out back, but the little girl is inconsolable. One of the nurses deemed her in shock.”

“Show me to her.”

Nothing was ever simple when it came to Edward Elric. The little girl was familiar, chocolatey brown hair in messy pigtails and green eyes unfocused. Her shoulders were draped with a blanket, a nurse knelt down in front of her. The girl wasn’t talking at all, staring blankly at the wall. It was like she was seeing beyond it.

“My name is Doctor Maryam. Can you tell me who you are?” Maryam asked softly, kneeling down besides her.

The nurse got up and left, leaving Maryam alone with the girl. It took some time, but the green eyes refocused and turned to stare at her. Seconds later the waterworks began and the little girl began to cry. Maryam was used to this kind of reaction, having dealt with worse. Silently she helped calm the young girl down, before wiping away the tears with a tissue. 

“What’s your name sweetheart?” Maryam asked again, once the girl was calm.

“Isa…” The girl whispered, staring at the ground.

“Isa? That’s a pretty name.” 

Maryam remembered her now. Isa Nash, daughter of Adyn and Fayre. They were a well-known family, well respected as well. Their home was the closest one to Selbstmord-Klippe. Almost every day Adyn or Fayre would walk along the cliff, to see if anyone had survived the fall. It was a rare occurrence. If someone managed to they would nurse them back to health, with the help of the closest doctor. This time it seemed they had gotten Doctor Bram, the other doctor, to help out with Edward Elric. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Maryam asked softly, ready to back off if Isa needed the space.

“Man… a man killed Mommy and Daddy. Ed tried to fight him but… he got hurt.” Isa was actively crying, Maryam comforting her. “Ed saved me!”

“I know sweetie. He’s okay. He’s just sleeping right now. Do you want to be with him?” 

Isa nodded. The nurse guided her away. Maryam stood up and let out a soft breath. Another nurse came in, waiting for Maryam to gather her wits before speaking up. Most of the nurses knew that, unless it was an emergency, they were to let her gather herself before speaking. 

“The Military is here. What should we tell them?” The nurse asked.

Maryam straightened. “I’ll deal with them. Keep a guard around Elric and the girl. We don’t know who caused this. Don’t let anyone, not even the Military, go in. Only I can tend to them.”

“Yes ma’am.” The nurse left.

Maryam was alone again. Should she tell the military that the Fullmetal Alchemist was alive? No. They were the reason he was in this condition, maybe not all but most, in the first place. Who could she trust? Her own staff, maybe Edward Elric’s brother, and the little girl. Otherwise she needed to be careful. Her patients were in danger, she was their last line of defense. She would protect them.

**_********ALittleMoreToTheLeft*********_ **

Lust stood just out of sight of the military men that were processing the crime scene. While she was curious about what had occured, it did not matter. All the scents were overwhelming Gluttony, making it difficult for him to get an accurate read. She hummed softly and twirled her hair around a finger.

“Gluttony, have you found the scent yet?” Lust turned to stare at him.

There was a military man in Gluttony’s beefy hands. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she sashayed over to him. Her fingers rested on his shoulder, drawing the other homunculus’ attention to her.

“Gluttony, you know you’ll get indigestion from him.” She reprimanded softly, tapping his nose with a sharp finger. “We need to find the Elric boy.”   
“But Lusty, he smelled so good,” Gluttony whined, deflating under her unamused gaze.

Lust sighed, “We can’t leave any evidence behind. Very well, but no more.”

She turned away, ignoring the sounds of Gluttony feeding behind her. Instead her eyes focused on the house that the scents had led them to. The Elder Elric had been here, she was sure of it. For a while as well, if Gluttony was to be believed. His scent was strong. The feeding sounds stopped and she turned around again.

“Gluttony, where did he go from here?” Lust demanded.

Gluttony shrugged, “Lots of scents.” He simpered softly. “His is covered.”

“Let’s walk the perimeter. Maybe you will pick something up.” Lust flicked her silky black hair over her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Key:_ ** “Spoken Words”

*Sign Language*

~Telephone Conversations~

_ Written Words and Emphasis _

**_Newspapers_ **

**_****LINE BREAKS*****_ **

  
Golden eyes flicked open, adrenaline suddenly rushing through his body. Where was he? This wasn’t… this… a hospital? He’s in a hospital? How did he get here? His lips parted in confusion, air escaping. Then he quickly shut his mouth. Air? Just… His eyes widened as he stared up at the lights above him. His throat. The ManiaK. Everything came rushing back. Isa… was she okay? Ed had to find her. He… He couldn’t. His leg, his arm. They were gone again. Hospital procedures, for the most part. Some would at least give him a plastic leg but… he could see enough of his body to notice that the blankets were flat where his leg should be.

Ed went to speak but nothing but air escaped him. His eyes shut tightly as he tried to think. There was no way he had used his internal philosopher stone. Last time he had -his hand gripped his stomach tightly- he could feel the difference. This time, there was no difference. It didn’t feel like he had lost anymore time. So what had… what had he used? The only thing that could have healed him was a philosopher stone. If he hadn’t used his own.

“Ed…?” A soft voice asked.

His head snapped up in surprise. How had someone gotten in here while he was awake? Then he relaxed, seeing the green eyes of Isa. Her hands were fisted in her dress, her eyes were staring right at him. A soft sob escaped her lips as she stared. Only air escaped Ed as he tried to say something, before he just smiled weakly at her. It seemed that was a cue for something, as she rushed over to his bed and climbed onto his bed. A soft grunt escaped him as she hugged him tightly. It hurt, old and new injuries protesting. However, he didn’t push her off.

“You’re alive!” She cried into his hospital gown. 

He was. It was… shocking. So many times, he should’ve died. But somehow he just, he was still alive. His eyes fluttered closed, until he heard a familiar voice walking past the door. While he kept his eyes shut, he focused on listening in. He recognized that voice. It was on the tip of his tongue.

“Doctor Maryam, we need a list of all the patients currently in your care. There were two witnesses to the murder of Adyn and Fayre Nash. If they have come into your care it is imperative that you tell us. One of the witnesses is their daughter, Isa Nash, and the other we believe is Edward Elric.” Mustang… Mustang was here. 

Ed didn’t know if he should call out or stay silent. The ManiaK… Ed knew that they had an in with the Military. While he trusted Mustang’s group, beyond the whole shooting him thing, the Military had access to everything Mustang did. But Alphonse… if he called out for Mustang then he could see Alphonse again. Ed closed his eyes, suddenly remembering. He couldn’t call out. However… his eyes flicked down to Isa.

He gently tapped her nose, getting her attention. Then he made a movement with his hands, pointing towards the door. She furrowed her brows in confusion and Ed pointed to his throat.

“You can’t… talk?” Isa asked.

Ed nodded and pointed towards the door. It seemed that was enough for her as she got up and moved towards the door. Ed focused in on the conversation outside the door. 

“I am sorry, but I cannot give you any information about my patients.” Doctor Maryam seemed impressive. Not anyone could just stand up to Mustang. “Doctor patient confidentiality after all.”

The door was opened before Mustang could respond. They had been standing right outside. Isa squeaked when she was them, freezing in spot. It was Mustang, Ed had been right. There was a split second when Mustang and Ed made eye contact, Mustang’s eyes widening a fraction. Then he turned back to Maryam, who was staring down at Isa. Isa looked back at Ed, who nodded and gestured for them to come in. She opened the door a bit more, stepping back.

“Sir,” Maryam argued. However she went silent, glaring, when Ed glanced over at her. “Can you trust him?” Ed nodded and she sighed. “Alright, come along Isa.” 

Both Maryam and Isa exited the room. Ed let out an exhale, similar to a sigh, before staring up at his commanding officer. It had been awhile, Ed still didn’t know everything from what had caused this all to happen. However, he felt that Mustang would be able to fill in the gaps. At least Ed hoped he could. 

For a second his commanding officer just stood by the door, before removing his cap and stepping in. The door shut quietly behind him and they stood in silence. Ed gestured for him to come closer before silently touching his throat, feeling the raised skin of a new scar. Hopefully that would be enough information for Mustang to have an idea of what had happened to him. It seemed to be as Mustang nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pad of paper and pen. All Alchemist’s, or most, kept paper and pencils on them for transmutation purposes. They also tended to keep chalk or backups of whatever they used for the transmutation process. 

“Use this to communicate.” Mustang handed it over, standing stiffly.

Edward took the paper and hurriedly scribbled out everything he knew since he fell. He couldn’t remember  _ before _ still, however he could remember after. After was more important at this point. Soon the page was filled with his observations and what had happened and the fragments he could remember.

“Is this everything?” Mustang asked as Ed handed back the paper. Then he flipped it back to the first page as Edward nodded. “It’s not a lot.”

Ed glared at him and signed, as well as he could with one hand, *Your fault, don’t remember before fall*

“Trauma or a head injury?”

Edward just shrugged. Could be both for all he knew. The days after the fall were hazy, he barely remembered meeting Isa and Fayre. Fayre… The flashbacks of last night flicked behind his eyelids. He remembered seeing their dead bodies, the blood pooling around their bed. While he hadn’t seen them up close he could imagine how they looked. Throats wide open, blood dripping down their neck. He swallowed and looked up at Mustang.

*Al?* He fingerspelled, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Outside, armour apparently isn’t sterile enough for some of the injuries here.” Mustang’s lips quirked in amusement. 

His fingers picked at the hem of his hospital gown. Not exactly a nervous habit but more of a way to do something as he tried to think of words. Edward wished Isa was still in the room, as he would be able to focus without worrying about her. It was taking up most of his thoughts. He inhaled sharply and then gripped the hem of his hospital gown tightly.

*The Maniac* Ed fingerspelled and looked up at Mustang. *Not caught yet. Need help* Some of the words that required both hands to sign he fingerspelled, causing it to take longer. 

“We’ve got the whole military…” Ed cut off Mustang with a wave of his hand, wishing he had both arms.

*No! Military bad* Ed wished he could make noises, but most of them required vocal chords. He also wished he could remember why the military was bad, beyond the immediate. 

“More explanation please,” Mustang hissed and sat down in the chair that Isa had been occupying earlier. 

Ed just stared at him. The short sentences were hard enough with one hand, he’d never realized how many signs required both until he could only use one. Then he sighed heavily and took the pen and paper back. It wouldn’t necessarily be faster but it was better than fingerspelling every other word. He finished writing it out and handed it over to Mustang.

_ I can’t explain it. But the Maniac has an in on the military I think. One of the first things I remember is knowing I couldn’t let the military know I was alive and that I can’t trust them. Also, Doctor Bram Salem cannot be trusted. I don’t know why, but you can’t trust him. _

Mustang ignited the letter, letting it smolder. Then he sighed and nodded. Ed relaxed back into the pillows on his bed, closing his eyes as he tried to focus. He needed to figure out what to do about this knowledge, figure out what Mustang was going to do about it. They couldn’t just let it lie. But then again they couldn’t tell anyone about it either, that would just be informing whoever it was in the military that they were looking at them. He grit his teeth together angrily, wishing he could voice his anger.

“Guess you can’t snark off at me anymore, can you Fullmetal?” Mustang asked, probably trying to lighten the mood.

He would’ve growled if he could, instead glowering at Mustang. It was too soon still, as he barely even spent a day getting used to the lack of voice. So he sent Mustang a rude sign in response, which didn’t need to be translated. In response Mustang smirked and leaned back, raising his hands in surrender.   
“Alright, touchy subject. Anything else we need to know?” Mustang asked with a raised an eyebrow.

*Don’t tell military I’m here* Ed stared Mustang in the eye, signing as quickly as he could without slurring the signs together.

“They already know you’re alive.” Mustang rubbed his fingers together gently. “They’ll find you before long. Armstrong and his team headed to Central to check it out. My team and I came here, to Nächste. The two closest towns. As you know, there aren’t really a lot of towns around Selbstmord-Klippe. By process of elimination you had to be in one of those two towns.” 

That threw a wrench in his plans. Not that he really had plans in the first place. However all the hesitant plans he had in the first place required the military not to know he was still around. Yet he could handle it. He’d figure something out. He always did after all. Edward closed his eyes.

*Then don’t tell them you found me* Edward eventually signed, opening his eyes.

“And what of Alphonse? They’ll get suspicious if he doesn’t come back with me,” Mustang asked.

*Then take him with you*

Mustang snorted and shook his head. The door opened again and Ed was immediately on edge. Then he relaxed moments later, seeing Isa enter with Doctor Maryam. It was just them. Nobody else had come in after them either, nobody was in the hallway. Isa immediately clambered onto her bed in the other side of the room, Maryam closing the curtains. Mustang sighed.

“If you think Alphonse will leave with me as soon as he knows you’re here, then you clearly don’t know your brother.” 

*Don’t tell him. Please. He cannot know.* Ed hated not having both arms. Fingerspelling the words he couldn’t sign was time consuming. 

At first it looked like Mustang was going to argue, but instead he slumped down and rubbed his forehead. Something must of been showing on Ed’s face. Desperation? Edward didn’t know. Whatever it was, it had managed to convince Mustang not to argue. 

“Why don’t you tell me why you don’t want Alphonse to know.” Mustang said.

Ed clenched his fists, time to admit everything. He had said he didn’t remember much after the fall. But before, he didn’t remember why they were chasing him. Couldn’t remember why the military had sent Mustang and his team to track him down. There were, pieces missing still. His subconscious seemed to remember things, such as Edward being unable to trust the military.

*I don’t remember* 

“I need more than-” Edward cut him off with an angry wave of his hand.

*Not like that. I don’t remember, before. Before fall is nothing.* Then he cocked his head to his side and amended. *Remember bits and pieces. Not much. Mostly words* His hand was beginning to cramp. It had been a while since he had to sign and it was only one hand signing.

“Alright. Don’t make me regret this Fullmetal.” The Colonel stood up, putting something on his bedside table before leaving the room.

The shining of metal caught his eye and he turned. On the table was his pocket watch, cleaned of the blood that had once stained it. Ed reached over and carefully picked it up. Then he closed his fist around it, tucking it back in his pocket.

**_**************ALittleMore***************_ **

As he left the hospital room, Roy began to doubt what he was about to do. While he had done it multiple times before, lying that was, he’d never lied about something like this. Omitted some truth’s but, he’d never actually said a blatant lie about someone being alive before. It was for the best, he insisted to himself, after all the military (specifically Armstrong) would grow suspicious if he didn’t return with Alphonse. 

“Did you find him?!” Alphonse’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Did you find Brother?!”

“No.” The lie felt bitter on his tongue. It stung the second Alphonse practically deflated, which was an odd sight to see for a suit of armour. “The little girl was. He probably dropped her off and fled.”

“Isa was there?” Alphonse perked up. “She must know where Brother is!”

“You will not go interrogate her Alphonse.” Roy hissed at him. “She’s gone through enough.”

Then he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The Elric Brothers were going to give him gray hairs. By his side Alphonse nodded, looking as put-out as a suit of armour could.

“Good, now we need to regroup back at Central. The scene of the crime should be getting evaluated now by the forensics team.” Roy stood in front of the rest of his team. 

They had all spread out around the hospital. Most of them looked slightly discouraged as there had been, for them at least, no sign of Edward. A few of them might have come across Isa Nash. His eyes flicked over to his First Lieutenant. Hawkeye stepped forward, looking as professional as ever.

“We didn’t find anything besides the horse. There’s no sign of either of them, sir.” Hawkeye handed over a piece of paper, a vets assessment of the horse. 

Roy glanced over the assessment, noting that the horses name was on it. Either Isa and Ed had given the name to the vet, or the vet was Fons’ normal vet. However he couldn’t be sure and handed the paper back to Hawkeye. It seemed the blood on Fons hadn’t been the horses, which meant it was probably Edward’s. 

“Move out,” Roy ordered.

His team returned to the military issued car. Alphonse stepped up besides him and Roy forced his face flat. The horse being here still put a slight damper on lying to Alphonse. 

“Colonel…” Alphonse started, voice soft. “If the horse is here, then where is Brother?”

No questionings on if he was telling the truth. If the situation was reversed he knew that Edward would be fighting him, accusing him of lying. The accusations would be warranted, but he still wouldn’t say a thing. However with Alphonse, it was harder to keep it a secret. Yet he had to. Otherwise everything Edward was planning, which he had wished to be a part of, might fall apart. 

So he had to stay quiet and hope for the best. Maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out okay in the end.

Back at the scene of the crime, Roy and his team met up with Armstrong and his group. For the most part, the scene had been processed. It was still surrounded with the police tape and some military personal, but otherwise they had everything they needed.

“Major Elric wasn’t found at Central.” It looked like Armstrong had been crying. “Neither was little Isa or the horse.”

“Central is a pretty big place,” Sergeant Denny Brosh spoke up, “It’s possible he managed to slip under the military’s radar. Especially if he’s trying to hide from the ManiaK and keep the girl safe.”

Roy once again had the urge to inform them that Edward was safe, that he was receiving medical treatment, that he was now permanently mute, but he refrained. It wasn’t his place, right? Fullmetal was the one that needed to tell everyone he was alright, once his plan had reached fulfillment. Or did he even have a plan? Was he just hiding until he had all of his memories back? Roy wasn’t sure. But he could turn back now.   
“We believe that Major Elric is somewhere in Nächste, we found the Nash’s horse, Fons, at the veterinarian's office. However, both Isa Nash and Major Edward Elric was nowhere to be found.” First Lieutenant Hawkeye spoke up on his behalf.

Roy dearly hoped that Edward would be able to leave Nächste before the military swarmed it looking for him. Not even Doctor Maryam would be able to hold back the military. When it came to the military, doctor patient confidentiality was thrown out the window. If the doctor wouldn’t tell them anything, they would pull the files off the shelves themselves. 

“The Colonel said he found Isa though,” Alphonse spoke up.

Roy had forgotten that he had informed Alphonse of that. At the looks coming his way he cleared his throat. “Thank you for reminding me Alphonse, I did find Isa Nash at the hospital in Nächste. However there was no sign of Major Elric being a patient there.” 

“Did you ask for their files?” Armstrong asked.

“I was unable to get their files. However, I was allowed to go through the hospital and peek into the various rooms. None of them held Major Elric, though that was how I found Isa Nash. I will be returning tomorrow to question her about the crime.”

“That means Major Elric was in Nächste.” Sergeant Brosh seemed slightly surprised. “He could still be there.”

“Or he died from his injuries,” Third Lieutenant Giffen added into the conversation, walking by. 

Everyone looked over at him. Giffen rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, Roy narrowing his eyes. 

“It’s just uh… he fell off the cliff and then got attacked by the ManiaK? He might be in the morgue of the hospital as a John Doe?”

“Brother isn’t dead!” Alphonse shouted, voice shaking.

“Whoa! Kid I wasn’t trying to upset ya, but you gotta face the facts. With all that blood?” the Third Lieutenant put his hands up.

“He’s not dead! He’s stronger than that!” 

“Calm down. Third Lieutenant return to your duties. Alphonse, stand down.” Roy ordered.

Once the Third Lieutenant had disappeared back inside the house, Alphonse seemed to calm down. The quiet voice from inside the armour apologized. No one seemed to hold it against him and Roy let out a weary sigh.

“Uh sir,” Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc spoke up. “Did you just say Third Lieutenant?”

“Yes, what’s that got to do with anything?” Roy rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“There is no Third Lieutenant in the military.”

**_***********ToTheLeft****************_ **

Winry Rockbell was not one to be left behind. While Alphonse went with Mustang and his team to go find Ed, Winry took to walking the streets of Central. It was mostly empty, due to the recent rise in killings from the ManiaK. A few brave souls were out and about, even a few skittish ones joined them, but all were constantly flinching away from the others. Some were whispering about the recent death of the Nash’s, which had already reached the newspapers. There was even speculation about why them, so far from Central, had been targeted. 

A common theory was that they were known personally by the ManiaK. It would make sense, the theorists argued, since they had to know a lot of doctor’s since they lived near the cliff. Winry tended to ignore these theories, but with all the chattering around her it was difficult to just brush them off. The newspapers were full of theories.

“Huh?” Winry accidentally kicked something. It didn’t sound like a petal. She looked down.

There was a plastic cylinder, sitting innocently near her feet. Kneeling down, she silently scooped it up. It looked familiar, like… a thing of film? Where was the camera it was part of. Winry glanced around before peering inside a dark alley. After a seconds hesitation she tucked the plastic roll of film in her pocket and went inside the alley way.

Now this wasn’t the smartest thing Winry had done in her life, but she had her trusty wrench and some knowledge of how to fight. Her and Alphonse had trained together occasionally while Ed was recovering from automail surgery. They thought she hadn’t continued to practice but she had, with a little dummy she had created. It wasn’t the same as fighting with another person, but it at least kept her in shape.

“Is there anybody here? You dropped your film…” Winry trailed off. 

On the ground was a ponytail holder, some jewels had fallen out and there was a couple of strawberry blonde hairs trapped inside still. A quick glance around didn’t show anybody nearby. There was a smear of blood on the surface of it, Winry backing away to the wall. She heard something shatter underneath her foot and she flinched away. There was some glass? She knelt down to look at it and saw a few more pieces of something.

Should she get someone? A MP perhaps? Winry wasn’t sure, following some of the pieces on the ground. It looked like the pieces of a smashed up camera? There was some more blood, small droplets here and there. It slowly registered to Winry what exactly she had discovered. Her face paled and she tightened her grip on the roll of film. Who could she trust to deliver this to? Surely the MP’s would have found this by now. Her first thought was to go to Mr. Hughes but… She shook the thought away. Alphonse? Alphonse technically wasn’t part of the military but he would know what to do with this right? Maybe she shouldn’t go to him… 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Winry tensed at the new voice. She turned around, paling when she noticed Third Lieutenant Kace Giffen. “Contaminating evidence. I’m going to have to take you in.”

“No, you’ve got it all wrong. I just stumbled across it.” Winry was reaching behind herself, something didn’t feel right. “I was just about to go find someone.”   
“I can’t let you do that.” He stepped closer.

Winry wrapped her fingers around the wrench in her pocket. Usually this particular wrench was reserved for Ed, but she figured it would serve a purpose here. She let it fly, hitting Giffen in the face. Then she ran off, going deeper into the alleyways of Central. Surely there would be someone to help her. An arm wrapped around her and she screamed, it was quickly muffled.   
“Sssh, I’m here to help. Come on.” They dragged her deeper inside. Winry only relaxed since it wasn’t the voice of Giffen. She would trust them, for now at least.

Giffen ran past where they were hidden. They both tensed, as quiet as a mouse. It was only when Giffen disappeared around the corner that they relaxed and the hand around her mouth disappeared. Winry immediately turned to see who her savior was. She didn’t recognize them, but it definitely wasn’t a military member.

“Congratulations, you survived an attack. What’re you doing in the alleyways of Central?” the man asked, dark eyes focused on her. 

“I was, looking for the owner of this.” Winry lifted up the roll of film. The man narrowed his eyes. 

“You thought the alley was a good place to start?”   
Winry flushed. “Well, it was right outside the alley. I figured they just dropped it.”

“You clearly aren’t a local. Central is a bad place to be right now.” The man reached for the roll of film.

Winry yanked her hand away, holding the roll in a tight fist. Her eyes narrowed, “You may have saved me, but I’m not giving this to you.”

He dropped his hand, before sighing. “My name is Preston Ismael. I work for the newspaper. I used to be the partner of Barbara Junes, one of the victims of the maniac. That roll of film might’ve been left behind, her camera was missing.”

“I didn’t get this from a camera, I found it on the ground.”

“She must’ve taken it out! Do you even know how to develop film?”

Winry’s face flushed. Then she tucked the roll of film in her pocket, frowning. Preston seemed to be honest, if a little desperate. There were no signs that he would betray her. Besides, he had saved her. What would be the point of saving her if he just wanted to murder her a moment later.

“Well, no. I don’t. But how can I trust you?”

“You can’t trust anyone, anymore.” Preston’s eyes were dark. “The one chasing you was a military man, wasn’t he?”

“Yes. Third Lieutenant-”

“Third Lieutenant doesn’t exist. Come on, let’s get that film developed. Proof is what we need at this point and that camera might just have it.”

**_*********ALittleMoreToTheLeft******************_ **

Kace Giffen liked to think he was a calm man, slow to anger, and fairly level headed. Recently he’d been frustrated. First, the man that had given him the in to the military had messed up. Third Lieutenant?! What’s a Third Lieutenant?! It wouldn’t be long before they figured out that it wasn’t a rank. In fact, Giffen was fairly certain that they’d already figured it out. He couldn’t return to the military now. Second, the Nash’s. They just had to save the Fullmetal Alchemist. At least they were all taken care of now. Little Isa was still alive too. Besides, if Fullmetal had survived the removal of his larynx there was no way he’d be able to squeal. Not that there was anything for him to say. Giffen had been careful.

But now that  _ girl _ had a roll of film. That roll of film had his face on it, from that  _ Barbara Junes _ girl. He’d thought he’d gotten rid of it. Apparently he hadn’t been thorough enough. 

The lamp shattered on the ground, flame flickering before turning to smoke. It wafted up, surrounding his face. The once handsome features had contorted, eyes bloodshot and pupils shrunk to pinpricks. His hands shook as he gripped the table, the wood creaking underneath his hands.    
“Everything.” He spat on the ground. “Everything I’ve worked towards… Gone if she gets it out.”

He paced, looking towards a curtained off spot of the room. Then he moved towards it, ripping the curtain away. It fluttered down, cascading around the bed there. 

On the bed was a girl, hair a halo of darkness around her head. Stitches amassed most of her body, scarring the almost translucent skin. Multiple pieces of equipment were hooked up to her, IV’s, oxygen tanks, a heart monitor, and more. The heart monitor was still beyond the occasional pulse, which was few and far between. 

“Almost there.” Giffen took a frigid hand, which stayed limp in his grasp. “Just a few more and you’ll return to me. Just a bit longer, meine Schwester. You won’t need to wait much longer.”

Giffen stood up, carefully resting her hand on top of her stomach. Then he moved to a cooler he had brought. Opening it with careful hands, he pulled out the larynx he stole from the Fullmetal Alchemist. He set it aside, near the bed his sister lay upon. Then he put a mask over his mouth, pulling on gloves, and walking over. A scalpel raised, before gently cutting through the pale throat.

The operation, if it could be called such, lasted a few hours. By the end the larynx belonging to Edward was in her throat. The last of the thread was pulled tight before snipped off. He cleaned everything up, before drawing a symbol on his hand. Giffen was careful to make sure nothing was out of place, before drawing the complimentary symbol on his sister’s throat. Then he pressed them together, watching the flare of alchemy. When he pulled his hand away, the wound was healed and he removed the stitches.    
“Not much longer. Then you will run in the meadows you loved with me again. Get better Tresa.” He placed a kiss upon her head, before hanging up the curtains again and turning off the lights.

Under the light cast from the moon outside, Tresa’s body lay still on the bed. Besides her bed, the flowers had wilted. Their petals fell, turning to ash on the table. The rest of the flower dissolved under an invisible breeze, the ashes scattering until it looked like nothing had ever been there.

**_************ALittleLeft***********_ **

“Lusty! I found him!” Gluttony called, beady eyes staring up at the beautiful woman.

“Good.” Lust came over, hair curled delicately over her shoulder. Then she rested a gentle hand on her waist. “Show me.”

Gluttony headed towards the city, Lust following closely. Her mind drifted, thinking of all the things that might’ve happened to Edward Elric. She had managed to get information out of one of the military members, their body left on the ground to be found later. Elric had clearly been injured, there had been blood left at the scene that was not the Nash’s girl or the Nash’s themself. A few believed it could be the ManiaK, but Lust knew that wasn’t the case. Gluttony knew the scent of the Elric.

She had never imagined Elric to be in the hospital. Stealing a nurse’s outfit was easy, letting Gluttony eat the nurse to keep anyone from finding her. A soft sigh escaped her lips, even as she straightened out the uniform. It was just not flattering in any way. Even Lust couldn’t pull it off.

“Stay here,” Lust demanded.

“But Lust-”

“Stay.”

She tucked her hair up into the nurse cap, letting a few strands frame her face. The Ouroboros tattoo was covered by the high collar.  It was easy to sneak by the front, grabbing a random clipboard and acting like she belonged. Anyone could sneak in here.

“Excuse me,” a woman demanded, rushing over. “You’re not allowed in this section. Who are you anyways?”

Lust eyed the woman up and down. Plain, unassuming, probably not easily missed. Then she noticed the name stitched on the uniform, Dr. Athena Maryam. She tsked softly. That was bothersome. A doctor wouldn’t be as easy to cover up as a nurse, especially in such a small space.   
“I was tasked with giving Mr. Elric his meds,” She lied smoothly.

“No one but me and one of my nurses are allowed to be in his room. Who gave you this order.” Not easily lied to then. Lust’s eyes narrowed angrily.

“I did.” She quickly pierced the doctor with her nails.

Dr. Maryam’s eyes went wide, pressing a button in her coat. Lust caught her as she fell, sighing dramatically. Such a messy situation. Lust dragged her into a closet, shutting the door. Then she straightened her coat, stepped over the bloodstain, and continued on to the room.

It was too late, Lust realized as she opened the door. The window was wide open, curtains blowing in from a light breeze. A frustrated growl escaped her lips, fingers cutting through the door in her anger. 

Elric was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookworm here, I’m so sorry for the late update! I know I promised some of you I’d do it over Winter Break but I was not expecting just how busy I’d be! For those of you that don’t know, I’ve recently started college. I’ve had about 17-18 units these past semesters and when I’m not in class, I’m doing homework or at my job. It’s been super busy and I’m really sorry. I promise I have not abandoned this fic and I’m going to update whenever I can (even if it is like a year later). If this chapter seems rushed it’s because I am trying to get to the end but still trying to keep my past pacing. But hey, you guys know who the ManiaK is now! Nobody managed to guess. You also have a hint to his motive. Again, I’m really sorry but school and my work are going to come first before this. I’ll update when I can but it might be months between updates.


End file.
